Kim and Jacqueline Oneshots
by Princess.Fandom
Summary: *Yuri Alert* A collection of One-shots about Kim and Jacqueline. Not all these stories are Yuri, some are friendship based, but the majority of them are, in fact almost all of them are Yuri. So if you're a Jackie x Kim fan here's the right place to go! (Has some M-rated oneshots... So that means Lemons )
1. Tippy Toes

** A/N: Hello everyone! *YURI ALERT* ****Please enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Jackie ran up the stairs to the room she shared with Kim, her meister. She took the door knob into her hand and turned it, thus opening the door. She walked in and dropped the groceries she had been carrying.

"I'm home!" She announced herself, once she'd taken her shoes and coat off.

"I see" Kim called to her from the couch in their small living room.

Jackie pulled all of the food out of the bags and put it all onto the counter. She than tied the bags and threw them under the sink.

She put everything away into their mini refrigerator and leaned onto the counter, sighing.

Jaqueline then walked into their living room and stood in the middle of the room. Watching Kim as she read a magazine. The name of the magazine was _Meister weekly_.

"Kim... " Jackie whispered.

"Jackie... " Kim whispered just as quiet.

"What'cha readin'?"

"Meister Weekly"

"Is it boring?"

"If it were, do you think I'd be reading it?"

"Good point"

"Did you get everything?" Kim asked after a moments pause.

"Yup"

"You didn't forget the eggs this time right?"

"Nope" Jaqueline smiled as she remembered last time they'd attempted to make rolled omelettes together.

She'd gone out to get all of the necessary items and, in the process, forgot the most important one. The eggs.

Jackie stared at Kim as she thought, with a small smile on her face.

"Jackie, it's kinda creepy when you stare at me like that" Kim glanced up from her magazine.

"I'm allowed to look, aren't I?" Jackie blushed and raised an eyebrow.

"True" Kim smirked, her lips curling into a smile, her eyes returning to the magazine. They were silent for a while, Jaqueline broke the silence.

"How long have we been together now?" She asked.

"A month"

"It seems longer than that... "

"I assure you, it isn't"

"You've been counting huh?"

"So what if I have?"

Kim turned to the last page of the magazine, staring at the back cover. Her turquoise eyes were confused, as she flipped the last page back and forth.

"That's it?! I thought there'd be more!" Kim stood up and stretched her arms above her head. She got up and walked past Jackie. The weapon couldn't but help notice how much shorter Kim was than her.

Jackie shook her head and followed, "Ki-im" Jackie said standing beside the meister, who had just finished gulping down some juice.

"Ja-ckie" She answered, turning to face Jaqueline and wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Jackie smiled at the witch's attitude.

Jaqueline stood up straight and looked straight above Kim's head. "How tall are you again?"

"Five feet" Kim muttered.

"Right... " Jackie trailed off.

"But I will outgrow you Jackie, someday"

"You wish" Jackie smirked.

"You have to give me some credit for being as tall as I am."

"Why's that?"

"Witches grow slower than humans like yourself." Kim paused. "So when I do outgrow you It'll count for more."

"If you do."

"Nope, I know I will."

Kim grabbed Jackie's wrists and held them. She then went way up onto her tippy toes, pecking Jackie on the mouth.

Jaqueline hadn't even bent down the slightest bit, she'd just stood completely straight.

"You just like how I always have to go up onto my tippy toes to kiss you." Kim pouted, after she'd pulled away.

"It is nice to know I'll always be taller than someone" Jackie teased, poking Kim's shoulder.

"Not for looong" Kim dragged out the 'long' in a sing song voice.

"Oh really?"

"Just wait Jaqueline Duprè, I won't have to go up onto my tippy toes to kiss you forever." Kim smiled.

The End

**A/N: Did you like that? I sure hope you did :) Please R&amp;R!**


	2. Cold

**A/N: Here's another One shot! This one ****_could _****be romantic****, but really it's your decision whether it's Yuri or not. It's super cute though! Please Enjoy!**

Jaqueline sat on her bed, staring out the window.

She watched the snowflakes fall from the sky, creating a blanket of snow on the ground. Kim and her had just recently partnered up. She smiled as she thought about the pink haired witch.

Jackie had been extremely surprised when she'd first seen Kim use her magic, scared almost. But she'd slowly become accustomed to it over the short time they'd been together.

Kim had gone out for a bit, _probably mugging someone _Jaqueline thought with a small smile.

She placed her hand on the glass, shivering inwardly from the cold. She pulled her hand away and watched her hand print slowly fade away.

She sighed and glanced at the closed door. She wanted her meister to come home soon, so they could talk for a bit. Bored she leaned back on her hands, and kicked her feet back and forth.

_She's been gone for like three hours already!_ The weapon thought impatiently. Her mind wandered to earlier that day.

_"Hey Jackie! I'm going out for a bit, I'll see you later!" Kim called as she opened the door. _

_"Wait! You need to put on a coat, it's getting cold out" _

_"It's not that cold, besides, I can handle a bit of chill, that's more than you can say, isn't it?" Kim quipped. _

_"You should still put a coat on" Jackie reasoned._

_"Geez! Straight Laced Chick... " Kim muttered, as she walked out the door. Jaqueline frowned and scuffed her feet on the floor._

_"Have fun" she whispered, as the door closed_

"So stubborn... " Jackie said under her breath. Suddenly she heard the door slam open and a gust of Icy wind blew in. She stood up and rubbed her arms, trying to ward off the cold.

She saw Kim shut the door, and shake snow off her arms as she took off her shoes.

"Cold... " She complained, taking a few shaky steps into the room.

"How was your time out?" Jackie wondered.

"Cold... " Was the reply she got. Jackie opened her arms, and smiled. Kim looked her up and down, obviously confused.

***Kim POV***

Kim broke into a run as she got closer to the room she shared with Jackie, her arms were wrapped around her.

"Dang it... Should have listened to you Jackie" Kim complained.

She ran up the steps, the wind cut right through her summer appropriate clothing. One hand held her skirt down so it didn't fly up. She reached the door and wrapped one chilly hand over the cold metal knob.

She opened it and the wind carried it further, slamming it open. She then closed it and shook the snow off her arms. She took off her shoes and walked into the room.

"Cold... " She complained.

"How was your time out?" Kim heard Jackie say.

"Cold... " was the only word that popped into her head. She saw Jackie open her arms and smile. Confused Kim looked her weapon up and down. Noticing she was wearing a tight tank top, sweat pants, and slippers.

"What?" Kim asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'll warm you up" Jackie offered. _What... ?_ Kim thought. "Come here" Jackie ordered. Kim walked closer to Jackie, not sure what to do exactly.

Jaqueline wrapped her arms around Kim, and held her. Kim felt the heat coming from Jackie's body_. Oh.. That's what she meant_ Kim thought.

She felt herself slowly warming up as Jackie held her close. Kim closed her eyes and rubbed her face on the weapon's shoulder. She thought about the time Jackie had found out about her being a witch.

"You should have listened Kim" Jackie scolded her softly.

"How was I supposed to know it'd snow?" Kim grumped.

Jackie squeezed her softly. "Are you warm?" She asked. Kim nodded her head.

"Yeah, but don't let go... I'll be cold if you do."

Jackie laughed quietly, "Whatever you say."

Kim felt Jackie's hand slowly go up to her hair and stroke it. She stiffened and felt the urge to jerk back, but she fought it off.

Jackie played with the soft strands of pink hair as they embraced. Kim finally decided that she liked the feeling of her hair being played with and relaxed.

"You always seem to be warm Jackie" Kim complimented.

"Lantern, remember?" Jaqueline answered.

"I guess you're useful after all" Kim said. Jackie pulled away and looked into the meister's eyes.

"How was your time out?" She asked again.

"I just went for a short walk, but it was so cold I could hardly enjoy myself." Kim answered sitting on Jackie's bed. Jaqueline sat beside her.

"Well, I never really thought about three hours being short, but you know, depends on the person"

"Were you seriously counting the hours?" Kim wondered in disbelief. Jackie nodded and Kim saw an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks.

"I miss you when you're gone" Jaqueline whispered quietly.

"That's sweet Jackie" Kim commented, without thinking she grabbed Jackie's hand and held it. She'd obviously surprised the weapon. Jackie let go of Kim's hand, the meister felt a strange surge of disappointment. But it was washed away soon after when Jackie hugged her again. Kim fell backwards onto the bed, taking Jaqueline with her.

They lay there together, staring out the window watching the snow fall slowly to the ground. Kim smiled and she felt at home.

_I'm finally warm..._

The End

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you not like it? I'd LOVE to hear your opinion Please Review! Until Next time!**


	3. What if?

**A/N: *YURI ALERT* Sup? Haven't updated for a while now but here's something sweet for you all! Are you in the mood for some good Jackie x Kim fluff? Good! 'Cuz you're gonna get it! Please read and enjoy! **

**Just a side note, I do not own Soul Eater, Kim, Jackie (neither do any of my friends, or acquaintances) **

"Hey Kim?" Jackie was leaning against the wall, she bumped the back of her head on the wall as she spoke.

"Uh-huh?" Kim was sitting on a couch reading a magazine, she turned a page as she talked.

"What if... You weren't a witch? Do you think we would have met?"

Kim glanced up at her weapon, she then looked back at the magazine. "Nope."

"That's one good thing about being a witch then, right?"

"Sure... " Kim gave her a one word answer, trailing off at the end.

"Okay then, what if... You weren't a meister, would we still be friends?"

"Probably"

"What if... I wasn't a lantern weapon, and I were some other weapon, like a sword. Would you like me just as much?"

"Yup"

"What if... You were a boy? Who would you like?"

" ... " Kim didn't give her an answer.

"What if-"

"Is this some sort of game?" Kim demanded, putting her magazine aside and glaring at Jackie.

"I guess it could be a game, why? Do you want to play?" Jackie quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure"

"Okay you go first" Jackie waited patiently for the question.

"What if... _You _were a boy? Who would you like then?" Kim asked. Jackie blushed and shook her head

"Can I pass?"

"Fine, but I get to ask the next question if you pass" Jackie nodded her head. "What if... I died? What would you do?" Kim asked. Jackie's eyebrows pushed together, creating a confused expression.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I'm curious"

"Well... I'd probably cry myself to sleep every night for months, and be depressed for a long time."

"That was a very... Quick answer" Kim mused.

"My turn, What if... Ox kissed you, on the lips? What would you do?" Jackie cocked her head to the side.

"I'd sock him in the stomach."

A strange look came over Jaqueline's face when Kim said this. "Jackie?" Kim said standing up and waving her hand in front of the weapon's face. Jackie seemed to come out of some sort of trance.

"Sorry! I was just thinking about something."

"Okay, What if... You could fly?" Kim asked, as she leaned on the wall beside Jackie.

"I can, remember? We can both fly if I'm in my weapon form"

"Oh right!" Kim realized.

"Okay What if... We hadn't become partners?"

"I would probably still be the 'witch of the girls dorm' " Kim sighed.

"Okay your turn" Kim suddenly blushed bright red. "What? What is it?" Jackie demanded.

"What if... I kissed you?" Kim asked, her voice quiet. Jackie breathed in sharply and turned her head to Kim in disbelief.

"What'd you say?" She wondered. Kim let out a sigh and walked in front of Jackie.

She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips to Jackie's. Jackie gasped and her head snapped backwards hitting the wall, and in doing so, breaking the kiss.

Kim took a step back, her face portraying hurt feelings. "Oh... " She whispered, "Okay there's my answer I guess" she shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jackie grabbed her meister's arm. Kim turned around slowly.

"What is it Jackie?" She sighed.

"I-I didn't mean to pull away, it was a reflex" Jackie explained pulling Kim closer to her.

"Well, do you want to try again?" Kim asked. "Or am I reading you wrong?"

"N-No, I _would _like t-to try again" Jackie answered. Kim shuffled closer to Jackie until they were inches apart.

She laced her fingers behind Jackie's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. When their lips met Jackie was so stiff she was shaking. Kim pushed herself closer to Jackie, so there was no space between them. Jackie's arms went around Kim's waist, awkwardly resting there.

_What do I do? Kim seems so confident, but I don't know what the heck to do!_ Jackie thought to herself, trying her best to act confident.

Kim broke away and rested her head on Jaqueline's shoulder.

"How's that for a second first kiss?" Kim smirked.

"S-Second F-First?" Jackie stuttered.

"Jackie? What if... I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Kim suggested. Jackie's heart skipped a beat when she heard the word 'girlfriend'

"I would say yes"

_The End_

**A/N: What'd you think? Please leave a review! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, if the characters were OOC, if they were great! Every writer wants to hear what their readers think of the things they write! Have a great rest of the day!**

**Your friend, Princess Fandom**


	4. Sick

**A/N: *YURI ALERT* [Just a little note, the title pretty much sums up a lot. Do not read if you are sensitive to the mentioning of vomit]**

**Bonjour! How're y'all? Here is one-shot number two! Oh, wait, I lied... One-shot NUMBER 4! So originally this wasn't Yuri, but it kinda morphed into a romantic relationship. I guess it kinda bounces between friendship and romance. You can decide but I just figured it was safest to label it as Yuri, you know? It's kinda... Weird? So, get ready for fluff, get ready for cuteness! Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater **

Jackie bolted upright, streaking to the bathroom. Kim followed. Jackie leaned over the toilet, dry heaving. Kim sat behind Jackie, the weapon was between her knees. She gathered Jaqueline's hair in one hand, and the other was wrapped around her slender stomach. Kim sighed and leaned forwards, letting herself rest against Jackie's back.

Jackie heaved and the rancid smell of vomit assaulted Kim's nose. Jackie lifted one hand and flushed the toilet, her trembling fingers lingering on the handle. Kim let go of Jackie's hair as she stood up. She flicked up the switch to turn on the bathroom fan. Jackie was still kneeling in front of the toilet, her eyes dull.

Kim crouched beside Jaqueline, placing her hand on the weapon's shoulder.

"Hey, you all right?" Kim asked, searching Jackie's face. One of Jackie's hands went up and rested on the one on her shoulder.

"Will you carry me?" She whimpered.

"Yeah," Kim let out a grunt of effort as she picked up her sick weapon, bridal style. Jackie clung to Kim's tank top and turned her head so her face was buried into her meister's side. Kim smiled softly and tightened her grip.

Once she reached Jackie's bed she started lowering her arms, ready to put the sick girl down. Jackie mumbled something that sounded like a protest and clung tighter. Kim laughed quietly,

"C'mon Jackie, you know I can't hold you forever, no matter how much I wish I could."

"Hrmph... " Jackie huffed and loosened her hold on the young meister. Kim placed Jackie down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She stretched her arms above her head and groaned, then straightened her tank top and let her arms dangle by her sides.

"Gosh, it's like one in the morning!" Kim said laughing and rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

"Sorry... I must be a burden to you" Jackie apologized, looking to the side. Kim looked at her in surprise.

"Do you really think you're a burden to me?" She asked planting her hands on the bed and leaning forwards. Jackie avoided eye contact as she nodded her head slightly. "Well you're not, so don't think like that." Jackie sighed and nodded her head.

"You'd better get some sleep" Jackie muttered.

"You trying to get rid of me?" Kim joked her lips curling into a smile.

"Maybe" Jackie looked thoughtful. "But then again, I couldn't get rid of you if I tried" she smiled. Kim laughed,

"That's probably a good thing." She smirked as she walked over to her bed and let herself fall onto the mattress face first.

"G'Night" Jackie whispered, as she fell fast asleep.

Kim was lying on her side, studying her partner as she slept. Jackie had a thin sheen of sweat coating her brow. Her eyebrows pushed together, in a pained expression. Kim sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Can't get to sleep... " She grumped. Jackie whimpered and shook her head side to side vigorously. Kim stood up and trudged into the kitchen, she made herself some hot chocolate and sat down on the laminate flooring. She couldn't really think clearly.

"What do you do when you're partner's sick?" She wondered aloud. "I'm not a doctor so what am I? Oh that's right I'm a witch" Kim took a long sip of chocolate as she finished her sentence. "I have healing magic, but I can't heal her nausea."

Kim sipped her drink and took in the heat. Her eyes started to grow heavier as she drank. She yawned and her head nodded forwards. Kim stood up slowly and placed her cup in the sink. _I'll clean it tomorrow _She thought.

Kim trudged over to her bed and lay down, feeling the air whoosh out of her pillow. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

Kim opened her eyes, she turned her head and looked over at Jackie's side of the room. The sleepiness immediately vanished. Jackie was lying there with no blanket, shivering. She was covered in her own vomit. Kim jumped to her feet and ran over to where her partner was.

"Oh my gosh Jackie! Are you all right?" She pressed. Jackie made an inaudible reply. Kim's face scrunched up and she pinched her nose. "We need to clean you up."

Kim gingerly touched Jackie's slimy shoulder with one hand, cringing slightly.

"Can you stand?" Kim asked. Jackie struggled to sit up, and got to her feet shakily. Kim supported her weapon by holding onto her arm. She tried to ignore the feeling of puke coating her fingers. The rancid smell of the vomit, and tried to focus on helping Jackie.

Once they made it to the bathroom Jackie sank to the floor, leaning against the wall. Kim reached inside the shower and turned on the water. Steam filled the room, creating condensation on the mirror. Jackie lifted her shaking hands to her shirt and tried to take it off, with no success. Kim knelt beside the girl.

She touched the buttons and looked at Jackie, asking her permission. Jackie nodded weakly, Kim scowled as she concentrated on undoing the buttons. Once the last button was finished Kim gently slipped Jaqueline's arms out one by one.

The shirt fell to the ground, making a wet sound as it hit the floor. Kim finished undressing Jackie and helped her get into the shower, the hot water soaked her brown hair. As water ran down Jackie's bare back it washed away the vomit, rinsing it down the drain.

Kim took a cloth and wet it with warm water, she placed it beside Jackie's hand.

"Here, you probably want to do this yourself" she said. Kim shut the shower curtain in one movement and turned to leave.

"Kim... " Jackie muttered, Kim turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay?"

"Of course," Kim saw one of Jackie's hands extend out of the shower.

"Will you hold my hand?"

Kim sat on the toilet, and smiled slightly, clasping their hands together. Jackie's hand was warm, and damp.

Jackie continued to shower, the sound of running water was the only one to be heard. Warm drips of water would occasionally drip down Jackie's arm and onto Kim's, as they held hands through the curtain.

Jackie let go of Kim's hand and cut off the water, Kim stood up and stretched.

"Here" she said, handing Jackie's towel to her through the curtain, looking away courteously. She heard the curtain being drawn away and opened the door. They walked out of the bathroom, as steam billowed around them. Kim drew her hand across her forehead, wiping away the thin sheen of sweat that had formed.

"Phew! It sure did get warm in there" she sighed, flopping onto her bed. Jackie nodded her head and shut the curtains, the room instantly became darker. Kim could only see the weapon's silhouette as she got dressed.

Finally Jackie drew the curtains apart and the room became light again. She was dressed in a clean pair of flannel, pajamas.

"So you feeling any better?" Kim asked, staring up at the ceiling. Jackie sat on one side of the bed and it dipped under her weight. She crawled over to Kim and curled up beside her. Her head rested on Kim's stomach. Kim stroked the weapon's brown hair and stared off into space.

"Nope," she finally replied quietly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kim asked.

"Because I didn't want to bother you."

"We've gone through this already, you have a problem you see me" the meister huffed.

Kim shimmied down to be closer to Jackie. She turned to face the weapon, they were nose to nose. Kim's arm draped over her.

"Go to sleep" Kim ordered. "It'll make you feel better" she finished. Jackie smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling into her meister.

"Kay" she breathed. "But don't be mad if I throw up all over you," her warm breath tickled Kim's skin as she spoke. Kim rested her chin on Jackie's head as she slept. She closed her eyes, overcome by sudden sleepiness. Letting Jackie's warmth lull her to the world of dreams.

_Jackie was stone cold, unmoving. Kim sat beside her on the bed, shaking her._

_"C'mon Jackie! Wake up!" She urged the still, unmoving weapon. A man suddenly appeared in their room, a bluish light emanated from him. _

_"Don't be foolish, the lantern girl is dead" He sneered as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly Jackie was in his arms, leaving Kim's empty. Kim's eyes were wide with fear._

_"What?! She c-can't be dead" She stuttered._

_"But she is, you should know a dead body when you see one, Kim Diehl." _

_The man ran out of their door, carrying Jackie's body. _

_"What are you doing with my partner?!" Kim screeched in hot pursuit. The man's laughter surrounded her, Kim was frantically looking from door to door for the body._

_"Give Jackie back to me!" She screamed, her voice echoing to no end._

"Kim... " A voice groaned. Kim's eyes snapped open.

"Jackie!" She yelled.

Kim felt something push against her, and she looked down. She was hugging Jackie tightly, with a vice like grip. Jackie was pushing against her chest, trying to get free.

"Kim... I can hardly breath" she complained, Kim immediately let her go.

"Sorry" she muttered. Jackie rolled onto her back, her arms were flung on either side of her.

"Gosh Kim... You've got quite the grip."

Kim got up and straddled the weapon's lap. Jackie looked at her confused.

"What are you... ?"

Kim leaned over onto Jackie, closing any space between them. She placed her ear on the weapon's chest, listening to the steady beating of her heart. Kim sighed and let her head rest there.

"What are you doing?" Jackie repeated.

"What's it look like?" Kim breathed. "I'm listening to your heart" she finished.

"Why?"

"To make sure you're alive" Kim answered matter-of-factly. Jackie was obviously confused, but nonetheless cradled Kim's head between her hands.

"Well? Am I alive?" She asked softly.

"I don't know yet, I may have to stay like this a little longer to find out" Kim lied sheepishly.

Jackie laughed softly, obviously onto her.

"Tell me when you've found out." They stayed like that for a long time, with Kim lying on the weapon listening to her heartbeat, Jackie holding Kim's head between her hands.

Suddenly Kim felt Jackie's stomach lurch, her weapon threw her off and bolted to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. _Or at least I hope she made it to the toilet... _Kim thought in a daze.

When Jackie did not come back Kim reluctantly walked to the bathroom and turned on the fan. Jackie was sitting on the floor, in front of the toilet.

"Made it" she sighed, giving Kim a weak thumbs up.

"Guess what? I found out. You are, in fact, good and alive." Kim said wryly, leaning on the door frame. Jackie got to her feet shakily and turned on the sink. She cupped her hands together and filled them with water. She brought her hands to her mouth, rinsing away the remaining vomit.

"Ugh... It will never taste good, will it," She complained.

"Honestly I didn't think you had anything left to throw up," Kim stated. Jackie smirked and dried her hands off on her towel.

"Me either."

Kim held out her hand, Jaqueline took it. They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.

"I know you'll get better soon Jackie, I promise."

_The End_

**A/N: Well there you go! Did you enjoy it? Was it okay? Did the ending satisfy you? Please review!**

**Your friend,**

**~Princess Fandom**


	5. What'll I do without you?

**Hello Everyone! This is more of a serious one-shot, includes character death and is very sad... This was written a long long time ago and I thought it was about time to post it. I'll post another right after that's full of fluff to cheer you up after reading this :) So I hope you enjoy! [listen to sad music if you really want to feel the sadness]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

"JACKIE!" Kim screamed running towards her fallen partner. The witch laughed and jumped up, running away on the roof tops. Kim did not bother to chase her. Right now she had someone more important to take care of.

"K-Kim... " Jackie gasped, writhing on the ground, her blood flowing onto the cobblestones. Kim cringed as she ran through the puddle of blood, every time her foot landed the red liquid splashed to the side.

"Jackie!" Kim exclaimed again, skidding to a stop and falling to her knees. Jackie reached a trembling hand towards Kim, cupping her cheek.

"Do you know what's going to happen now?" Jaqueline whispered, her gaze soft.

"I-I don't want to know" Kim threw herself onto Jackie's bleeding body, burying her face into her shoulder and crying. Jackie smiled and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. They knew this would be the last time they would see each other.

"Kim... I'm glad you're okay... "

"Why'd you do that!? You sh-should have l-let me die!"

"A weapon is always prepared to die for her meister." Kim winced, the phrase they'd been taught over and over again seemed to take on a deeper, darker meaning.

"B-But why do you have to _die_?" The image of Jackie de-transforming and jumping in front of the witch's attack was burning bright in Kim's mind. She felt her face soak with Jackie's precious blood, it was warm and accepting, just like her heart.

Kim knew what she had to do. She pulled away slowly and put her hand on the wound. She cringed and Jackie shrieked as her hand sank into her stomach.

"Kim! That hurts!" She yelled, trying to get the hand away. Kim kept it there firmly. A glow came from her hand. Tissue started to knit together, new skin started to form. Suddenly it all stopped and Kim slumped over Jackie, beyond exhausted.

"You'll die of exhaustion" Jackie breathed the pain subsiding. The blood had slowed down, but it still flowed freely. Jackie's face was pale, her arms were almost white.

"I-I can't h-heal you" Kim stuttered with a terrifying realization. Jackie smiled,

"That's okay, I can't live forever."

"What'll I do without you?" Kim cried, tears flowing down her face. Jackie pulled Kim's head down and placed a small peck on her forehead.

"Always remember to live. Live on, even if I can't... " Jackie's eyes slipped closed. Kim screamed out of pain, and sorrow. She didn't care who heard her anymore. Jackie was dead... And she had died with her.

_The End_

**A/N: Well, there you go. Tell me what you thought. I'd love to know, did you feel super depressed reading this?**

**Don't worry, there's a super cute fluffy oneshot waiting for you. :) Your friend,**

**~Princess Fandom**


	6. Movie night

**A/N: *YURI ALERT* This is your friend Princess Fandom! I'm very happy that I've gotten this far already! Thank you for all your lovely, wonderful support! So If your here that means you made it past the depressing one shot earlier ;) I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Jackie sat on the couch, her feet resting on Kim's lap. Kim was sitting on the other side of the couch. They were both staring at the T.V. Screen, Kim was completely in the zone.

Jackie did not like horror movies but Kim did. As usual they'd had their 'who picks the movie' argument, and as usual Kim had won. Jackie reached a hand out and Kim handed her the popcorn, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Jackie winced as someone in the movie was eaten by the monster. She watched for a bit...

_Soft, scary music played in the background. The girl walked to the abandoned mansion, the rain was soaking her hair, the wind was whipping it in her face. She reached for the doorknob but stopped when a deep voice echoed across the abandoned field. _

_"Clarisse... " It moaned, she spun around, and looked for the source. "Clarisse... " It moaned again, but louder. The girl was frantically looking around, her eyes wide._

_"H-Hello!" She exclaimed, her voice high pitched._

_"CLARISSE!" The voice screamed bloody murder, and the girl screamed back. She flung the door open and plunged into complete darkness. The door shut behind her on its own. _

Jackie sighed and closed her eyes, it they'd watched this movie two nights ago, and it had not been fun.

She was suddenly aware of how dark it was in the room they were currently in. She pulled her feet off Kim's lap and sat up straight, looking warily around the room. The shadows seemed to be moving, pointing at her and laughing.

Jackie's eyes went as wide as the girl in the movies' eyes. She scooted closer to Kim, and paused. Jackie looked at her partner, Kim's eyes were also wide. Not with fear, but with excitement. Kim's eyebrow twitched when the girl started to explore the mansion.

"Don't open the door... " Kim muttered. Jackie scooted closer, so she was right beside her meister. Kim was still unaware of how much closer they were. Jackie leaned against Kim's side and grabbed her arm, finding comfort in how close they had become.

**Kim POV **

She loved these movies! She'd watched this one about three times already and still wasn't sick of it. She watched as the girl ran around, candle in hand, opening doors trying to find the way out. She reached _the door _and reached for the door knob.

"Don't open the door... " She muttered, as if the girl could actually hear her. Suddenly she was aware of how much warmer her arm was becoming and looked to the side. Surprised to see Jackie clinging to her arm, staring at the screen, looking terrified.

"You okay?" Kim whispered. Jackie shook her head,

"This is so scary." She replied, wide-eyed.

"Not as scary as the last one we watched" Kim informed, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Jackie shook her head,

"I didn't pay attention to that one," she whispered. Kim rolled her eyes,

"Right, I forgot you prefer _romance,_" Kim stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Got a problem with that?" Jackie quipped, squeezing her arm tighter when the girl was thrown across the room by the monster. The movie was no longer the main thing on Kim's mind as an idea popped into her head.

"Nope, but you must be scared out of your mind."

"Figures" Jackie mumbled.

"I know how to help you"

"How?"

"Romance." Was Kim's only reply as she freed her arm from Jackie's death grip.

"Huh?" Jackie was obviously confused, she looked Kim in the eye.

"How 'bout I show you, instead of tell you" Kim raised an eyebrow.

Jackie was about to reply but Kim cut her off with a kiss. Kim had kissed Jackie before but they'd decided not to date, at that moment anyways. Jackie was surprised for a second but eagerly kissed her back after a moment's hesitation.

Kim leaned forwards, pushing Jackie onto her back, she was above her. Kim's arms were on either side of the weapons head. Her legs straddled Jackie's lap.

They kissed as the movie wore on. But Kim was no longer focused on the movie, she was focused on the girl under her. Jackie was obviously no longer focused on how scared she was.

Jackie broke away, breathing hard. "Y-You'll miss the movie" she panted.

"What movie?" Kim smirked, pecking Jackie on the lips. Jackie smiled softly,

"The one you were so intent on watching, remember?" Jackie said.

"Oh, that one" Kim realized, "I actually just found a better use for my time" she finished. Jackie tangled her fingers in Kim's hair, pulling her head down for another kiss.

**Some time later**

Kim pulled her head away, gasping for breath. She turned her head to the side and glanced at the T.V screen. The realization that she had just kissed Jackie through the entire ending of the movie hit her as the end credits scrolled up the screen. She turned back to face Jaqueline with a smile on her face.

"Guess what? Movies over" Kim said, sitting up on Jackie.

"What? Already?" Jackie seemed to be complaining. Kim got off her weapon and flicked on the lights, stretching her hands over her head.

"Yup" she yawned. Jackie sat up on the couch,

"That was short" she pouted. Kim chuckled and popped the disc out of the CD player.

"Yeah but we didn't watch half the movie" Kim informed, putting the disc away.

"True"

"I think we'd better turn in for the night" Kim suggested. Jackie nodded,

"Sounds good" she yawned. They walked out of the movie room, to the bedroom they shared.

"You can pick the movie next time, seeing as you hate horror" Kim promised, before getting into her bed. Jackie blushed,

"I might not mind horror anymore" she whispered.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" She teased.

"You know what I said" Jackie said, jumping onto her bed.

"Best movie night ever" Kim murmured, before her eyes slipped shut and she fell asleep.

_The End_

**A/N: How was that for cute! I thought it was adorable! Now that I've told you what I thought tell me what you thought :) Until next time!**

**Your friend**

**~Princess Fandom**


	7. Dreaming

**A/N: *YURI ALERT* This is pretty early on in Kim and Jackie's partnership. Kim is having those nightmares; you know the ones from Soul Eater NOT? I guess what I'm trying to say is there'll be a few Soul Eater NOT! References so if you haven't watched it then… Watch it!**

**This is something I wrote while I had writers block so it may not be the BEST thing I've ever written but I still think it's pretty good ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Soul Eater NOT!**

Kim's eyes snapped open, she found herself breathing hard, her forehead slick with an unpleasant, cold, sweat. She sat up in her bed; a slight breeze from the window chilled her bare shoulders. She shuddered as she recalled the terrible dream she'd had just before waking up.

Kim rubbed her shoulders and slipped one of the straps of her tank top, which had fallen onto her arm, back into place.

_What's with all these bad dreams!?_

She complained to herself knowing very well she couldn't complain to her weapon partner, for fear that she would be called weak not to mention everyone's image of her would crumble. Even though she'd already shown her softer side to Jackie she still couldn't have people knowing how damn scared she usually was.

Kim's turquoise eyes blinked tiredly as she stared at the moon, trying to find comfort. Unfortunately the moon's wide, toothy grin only made her fear intensify. _You can do this . . . Just think about something different! Like . . . Like . . . Jackie! Think about Jackie! _She filled her mind with loving thoughts about her weapon partner. But the thoughts only made her want to go and ask if she could snuggle with the lantern.

Kim turned her head slowly and looked at Jackie's sleeping figure. She had to force herself to remain in her own bed.

"Kim" The word broke the thick silence causing Kim to jump and make a small, surprised sound. It took her a second to register that _Jackie _was the one who'd voiced her name. Jackie was lying on her side staring at her meister.

"Y-Yeah?" She cursed her weak voice and felt intense annoyance at her stuttering.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Jackie asked much to Kim's surprise.

"How'd you know about them?" Kim asked looking into Jackie's warm, brown eyes. The lantern weapon smiled a little.

"It doesn't take a detective to know if someone's having bad dreams. Especially if that someone tosses and turns, and sometimes cries out during the night."

Kim knew she was blushing and she rested her chin on her knees. "Gee, that's embarrassing" She said rolling her eyes at the same time.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me Kim" Jackie whispered for what seemed like the millionth time in their partnership.

"How many times have you said that now?" Kim wondered aloud.

"Too many it seems" Jackie grumbled sitting up and swinging her feet over the side of her bed, resting her elbows on her knees.

Kim did not answer though usually she would've thrown back a stinging retort.

**Jackie POV**

"You don't talk about them, so I don't know what they're about exactly. But . . . If there's anything I could do to help . . . "Jackie trailed off at the end.

There was an uncomfortable pause in the room as Kim contemplated what had just been offered. Jackie opened her mouth to break the silence Kim beat her to it.

"There is one thing." She said turning her head to look at the weapon once more. _Tell me! Tell me and I'll do it! Anything, I promise! _Jackie wanted to say but decided against it knowing how Kim could be.

"Which is . . . "she said instead waiting for a reply.

"Would you sleep with me?" Kim asked her cheeks red from embarrassment or from something else the weapon could not tell.

"Wh-What?!" Jackie exclaimed in surprise, she felt her own cheeks burning at Kim's words.

"N-Not THAT way!" Kim exclaimed her eyes wide.

Understanding flooded Jacqueline's mind, Kim only wanted to share a bed. _Not the other thing, wait, am I . . . Disappointed!? _Jackie kicked herself mentally and walked over to Kim.

"O-Of course." She answered after her realization. Kim scooted over and patted the spot next to her where she'd been previously sitting. Jackie sat down cautiously and lifted her legs onto the bed, lying down next to her meister.

She felt herself begin to sweat a bit and she began to feel nervous. They'd never slept in the same bed before! She heard Kim cough and she turned her head to look at her meister.

"Th-Thank you for doing this" Kim turned her head to break eye contact, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm here for you Kim, whenever you need me. That's what partnership is all about right?"

"Right" Kim answered.

"So, do you wanna talk about your dream?"

"No."

"O-Okay then, well, if you DO ever want to I'm right here for you."

"You just said that" Kim mumbled turning to the side so she was facing her weapon.

"I know I just said that, I felt like saying it again." Jackie huffed slightly annoyed at the way Kim had replied. Suddenly Jacqueline felt Kim's hand in hers.

"Jackie." Kim breathed, staring at her weapon with intense turquoise eyes.

"Yeah?" Jackie answered quietly feeling her heart melt as Kim stared at her.

"I-" Kim cut herself off short.

"You're what?"

"I'm . . . "

"You're . . . ?"

"Dammit!" Kim cursed quietly, "This is so embarrassing!"

"Kim, you don't have to be embarrassed-" Jackie began but she was cut off by the pink haired witch.

"Stop saying that! It doesn't help at all!" The retort came and Jacqueline was surprised that she didn't feel even the slightest amount of anger or annoyance. Instead came the overwhelming sense of love. Jackie's thoughts immediately went to the dream she had a while ago, the dream where Kim had kissed her.

_So she's scared is she? I'll have to fix that. _Jackie took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her meister.

**Kim POV**

Kim felt Jackie's arms wrap around her and her heart skipped a beat. Her first instinct was to push her away, having done just that so many times before. Instead she decided she liked the warm embrace. She felt soothed by it.

"You're not going to push me off the bed?" Jackie asked as though reading the witch's thoughts.

"Why? I was the one who invited you here"

"I see" a small pause ensued, in which Kim felt a bit uncomfortable. "Th-Then . . . Can I do s-something else?"

"What would that be?" Kim asked a slight teasing tone in her voice. Jackie did not answer with words, but with actions. Kim's eyes went huge as Jackie's soft lips touched hers. She felt all her fear disappear and it was replaced with rapidly blooming warmth. When Jackie pulled away, after a few seconds, they were both blushing madly.

When Kim did not speak Jackie immediately looked apologetic. "Y-You didn't like it? I'm so sorry! I just figured-"

"Jackie" Kim did not wait for a reply, instead she kissed the girl. Jackie immediately went silent and she relaxed. Kim pulled away and touched noses with the lantern weapon. "I liked it" she reassured the brown haired girl.

"R-Really?"

"Really. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't think I'm scared anymore." Kim smiled and snuggled into Jackie, feeling the safer than she'd felt in a long time.

_The End_

**A/N: How'd you like it? Originally I wasn't gonna have them kiss but… I couldn't stand it and… Well you know how it turned out ;) So tell me what you think, please leave a review!**


	8. Snow Angel

**A/N: *Yuri alert* Hello everyone! So it just snowed a whole bunch last night. So I decided to write a little something to commemorate my city's most recent snowfall after a week of warmish weather! **

**Honestly I was really considering throwing this one-shot out; I wasn't gonna post it originally. But I decided that you probably all deserve to see it even if I thought it wasn't the best ever... So I really hope you all like it! Be prepared for some awesome snowy romance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did Kim and Jacqueline would totally be cannon 100% no questions asked!**

Kim stood up from her desk and slung her school bag over her shoulder lazily. Her last class of the day was finally over! She walked past a bunch of her classmates, who were still putting away their school stuff, taking their sweet time. But Kim didn't want to waste any time whatsoever! During class her weapon, Jackie, had texted her, and, going against the rules, Kim had looked at her phone.

'It snowed! Let's go and have some fun once your classes are over!'

Kim grinned as she read the text over for the fifth time that day. She picked up her pace and began to run through the halls, she was very eager to see her weapon. A bunch of students from her official fan club waved 'hi' and called after her as she passed them; she ignored them, as usual, and kept on running.

"Jackie!" Kim exclaimed as soon as she caught sight of her girlfriend through a crowd of other students as they made their ways to their next classes. The weapon turned around just as Kim collided with her, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"Kim!" Jackie gasped in surprise. "Don't run into people like that!"

"Not like you're complaining though, right?" Kim joked, the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a small smile.

Jackie leaned down a bit and pecked the witch's smiling lips gently despite them being right in the middle of the halls where everyone could see them. "Don't get full of yourself." She smiled pushing Kim away so she could straighten her clothing.

Once she was done Kim grabbed the lantern's hand and began to pull her towards the front doors of the Shibusen. "C'mon! Let's go already!" She urged impatiently with a smile on her face. Jackie laughed at her eagerness to go and see the snow.

When they got outside Kim stretched her arms above her head sighing loudly, her breath fogging up in the cold, snowy air around them. "Man! It's been like forever since it last snowed!" She commented turning to Jacqueline and walking backwards.

"It was last week" Jackie informed with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah? Well, a week can be pretty long" Kim pouted as she justified her excitement. Jacqueline rolled her eyes and huffed sarcastically.

"You just like throwing snowballs at unsuspecting people" She teased. Right as she finished her sentence a ball of cold snow hit her right in the face. She let out a squeal of surprise and wiped the, now slushy, snow off her face before it melted completely. She turned to Kim angrily and let out a small growl. "That wasn't very nice!" She complained to her meister, who was looking up at the sky whistling, trying to look innocent.

"What do you mean Jackie?" Kim asked, playing dumb as usual. Jackie turned around, scooping some snow off the ground and threw it at the witch. Her aim was true and the snowball hit Kim in the face, it immediately began to drip down into her shirt collar. Kim yelped and shook the snow out of her hair and off her face.

"Don't hit people while they aren't looking!" Kim exclaimed.

"You're one to talk!" Jackie replied with a huge smile on her face. The girls began to engage in a heated snowball war, chunks of snow flying through the air back and forth. They even hit a couple of total strangers which resulted in them getting yelled at.

As Jackie bent over to scoop up some snow she was unaware of a certain pink haired witch creeping up behind her. Kim hugged her from behind and picked her up. Jackie let out a yelp of surprise and she began to pull at Kim's arms around her stomach. "Kim! Put me down!" She ordered trying to break free.

Kim snickered and walked over to a huge pile of snow. "As you wish" She then let go of the lantern above the snow and let her fall into it.

"Kim!" An outraged Jackie exclaimed sitting up on the ground. Kim's laughter was cut short as Jackie grabbed her ankle and pulled it out from under her, causing the witch to fall over backwards with a cry of surprise. She landed on her back with an 'oof' and Jackie climbed onto her, straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head.

Kim struggled for a while before realizing it was futile. "Alright Jackie, you win" Kim grinned staring up at her weapon with bright turquoise eyes. Jackie smirked with triumph, "do I get a prize?" She asked letting go of Kim's arms and sitting up straight. Kim smiled and reached upwards, cupping the lantern's cheek.

"Of course" she said pulling the lantern down. Jackie closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of Kim's lips on hers… But it never came. She opened one eye and saw Kim just staring at her, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Meanie!" Her face flushed a rosy shade of red and she grabbed a fistful of fluffy snow, rubbing it all over Kim's face. The witch began to protest, squirming underneath the lantern and trying to get free.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, her voice full of laughter. "That's so not fair!"

Jackie stopped rubbing the snow on Kim's face and, instead, began to wipe it away. She took a moment to take in her meister's appearance. Kim's hair was tousled and messy, her cheeks and nose were tinted a nice shade of rosy red.

"You made me cold" Kim pouted and looked into her weapon's brown eyes.

Jackie chuckled softly and cupped Kim's cheek with her hand. "Then I'll just have to make you warm again, won't I?" She whispered lowering her head until her lips found Kim's in a sweet, warm kiss.

"Wanna make snow angels?" Kim muttered between kisses. Jacqueline pulled away and looked into Kim's turquoise eyes.

"_You're_ my snow angel" Jackie murmured embracing Kim lovingly, lending her heat to the witch, and kissing her on the nose.

_The End_

**A/N: Yay! What'd you think? I'd really love to hear your opinion ^^ Please make sure to leave a Review on your way out! Until next time, Bye-bye!**

**Your friend**

**~Princess Fandom**


	9. Easter at Shibusen

**A/N: Hello! And Happy Easter everyone! Okay, well, Happy ****_Late _****Easter. I'm sorry this was pretty late… I was attempting to post it on Easter but then I was whisked away to do some Construction work in another province for a week.**

**Oh well, what can ya do? So I had a lot of trouble writing this, mostly because I didn't have any ideas for it. I actually did not get any ideas for this until the drive home AFTER the Construction was over, haha. Also it turned out longer than I had originally planned, so to compensate for length I added loads of fluff! Just a little warning, there is some suggestive stuff in here. So be prepared for that. Don't worry, not Lemons ;) Just implied lemons.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like it ^^ I worked hard to write it for all of my lovely fellow Jackie x Kim fans! Now, please read and enjoy! Happy Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Easter, Soul Eater or anything else except my imagination.**

Jackie shut the class room door behind her and let out a sigh she'd been holding in all day. School was FINALLY over! She began to make her way through the halls, skirting around the large groups of students and dodging anything that happened to be in her path. She wasn't antisocial; she just wasn't up for anything noisy and loud. She wanted to go to her dorm, kick off her shoes, take out her hair and go to sleep.

As she walked through the Shibusen she passed the billboard with all the announcements, missions for EAT members, and updates. She paused and looked at it, wondering if there were any missions she and Kim could take on. Her eyes wandered over all the signs and posters, nothing caught her eye, she sighed and continued walking. It was then when she noticed a brightly colored poster, right in the center of the board. Wondering what it could be, and why she hadn't seen it sooner, she stopped and looked at it.

_A notice to all students at Shibusen:_

_Easter is coming up! To celebrate, the Shibusen will be hosting a chocolate egg hunt, all students are invited. Each dorm will have a separate egg hunt. Contact your dorm president for more details._

_Lord Death_

Jacqueline's face lit up as she got an idea. Suddenly all her tiredness and desire for peace and quiet disappeared and she began to run down the halls.

She ran and ran, trying to find the girls' dorm president. The last person she expected to run into was the Student counselor. The cranky woman was staring daggers at her and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jacqueline Dupre. Please follow me."

**Kim POV**

Kim sighed and walked out of the 'Student counseling' Room. She'd played a few harmless pranks on a few defenseless students and she got an hour of lecturing from the student counselor. "Honestly…" She muttered and picked her way through all the weapons, meisters, and teachers who crowded the halls. It was inconvenient to have to do this every day, but unless you _wanted _to be trampled to death it was best to be careful while going through the halls.

"Sheesh! It's not like the kids were hurt or anything!" She exclaimed, her foot stomping a little as she stepped down on the ground. She remembered the prank she'd played and smiled a little, she may have been chewed out for an hour, but it had so been worth it.

Long story short she'd decided to spike some of her friends' drinks with some alcohol she'd smuggled into the Shibusen, they'd gotten drunk and had fumbled around everywhere. She'd taken pictures for future black mail purposes, or maybe she'd have her friends pay her to delete them. Grinning she pulled out her phone and flipped through the pictures. That sorry excuse for a counselor could yell at her all she wanted but she couldn't make her delete the pictures.

It was then when she noticed a text from Jackie.

_Kim you Idiot. I heard what u did; the counselor pulled me aside and yelled at me for HALF AN HOUR! About 'Not keeping your idiotic meister on a short rein' and crap like that. Thanks a lot._

Kim laughed and returned a text.

_Whoops._

She replied and closed her phone and continued her journey to the dorm. She said 'hi' to a couple of friends like Ox and Harver as she passed them by, other than that the walk to her dorm was very uneventful. But that all changed once she got there, there was an angry Jackie waiting for her.

**Jacqueline POV**

"Kim! What in Death's name took you so long!" Jackie yelled at her girlfriend as soon as she walked through the door. Kim put her hand on her head as if she had a headache and she kicked off her shoes.

"Jackie, don't yell so loud, I'm practically right next to you, you know." She said in that infuriating way she had.

Jacqueline sighed and put a hand on her hip. "I'm very mad at you right now."

"I couldn't tell." Kim said mimicking Jackie's position. The lantern narrowed her eyes at Kim and gritted her teeth.

"Sheesh Kim!" She muttered and turned around, walking towards their shared bedroom. When she emerged she carried a bottle of alcohol. "What the hell is this?" She asked, placing the bottle as gently as she could on a small table.

Kim raised her eyebrows in surprise and began to laugh. Jacqueline's hands made fists at her sides.

"Don't laugh! This isn't funny Kim! You know we're not allowed to have alcohol here!" She yelled. Kim's laughter faded away slowly and the witch picked up the bottle and walked to the small kitchen, the lantern following close behind.

"Honestly I didn't think you'd ever find it." When she got there she opened the bottle and began to dump its contents down the drain. "Relax Jackie; it's just something I used for a prank." She explained and then put the empty bottle beside their sink.

"Oh, I KNOW you used this for a prank!" Jacqueline glared at the witch for a moment before continuing. "I was scolded for a long, long time because of you!"

"C'mon! Don't be a stick in the mud! It's not like I tried to get you drunk and have my way with you or anything!" She defended herself.

Jacqueline blushed and she bit her lip, trying not to say anything too stupid, Kim noticed this and she smiled mischievously. "Or is the reason Jackie's mad because I DIDN'T get her drunk and have my way." She went walked closer to the lantern until they were inches apart. "I can change that you know." She whispered and began to lean up until their lips were centimeters away.

Jackie was very, very tempted to take Kim up on her offer but she knew Kim was just trying to get out of another scolding. So she very gently pushed Kim away and desperately tried to salvage what was left of her bad mood.

"No way am I letting you off the hook that easy. We still need to talk about this alcohol." She said pointing at the bottle sitting on their counter. Kim let out a loud sigh and then walked to the small couch they had in their room, flopping face first onto it.

"Whatever you're gonna say to me the counselor already said it. I guarantee. One hour of lecturing and there's not much else you can scold me about."

Jackie frowned at her dismissive attitude. Yes she loved Kim but sometimes it just got infuriating, it didn't help that whenever they argued the lantern always seemed to be in "the mood".

"Oh yeah? I can think of a lot of stuff I want to say to you that the counselor would never say to you." Jackie said with a slight raise of one eyebrow. _Mostly because it's all very perverted _she thought.

Kim sat up and looked at her, suddenly very curious. "Like what?"

"Well…" She sat down on the couch beside Kim and crossed her legs. "Like no more kisses for a week" she said.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed, her eyes wide. Jacqueline had to hold back a laugh, obviously Kim hadn't picked up that she'd been joking.

She shook her head in exasperation. "After all these years of us being together I can't believe you STILL can't tell when I'm joking" She sighed. Kim opened her mouth to say something but decided better of it and remained quiet. The witch pulled her knees against her chest, resting her chin on them. The girls lapsed into an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"I'm still mad at you" Jacqueline broke the silence. Kim laughed and then fell over sideways so she fell into Jackie's lap.

"Yeah right. You can't stay mad at me for more than a few hours tops." She said, looking up at Jackie, who was staring down at her lovingly.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Jacqueline whispered and leaned down, brushing her lips on Kim's forehead. "You just always manage to make my bad moods disappear before we ever get into any REALLY bad fights."

"I think that's a good thing." Kim informed, snuggling into Jackie and closing her eyes.

Jackie smiled and held Kim close to herself as they sat on the couch together. It was only then when she remembered her idea from earlier. "Hey Kiiim" She whispered in the witch's ear. Kim let out a small puff of air as if to say she didn't want to be disturbed. Jacqueline chuckled softly and shook her shoulder gently. "Hey listen to me for a sec and then you can go to sleep okay? In fact I might even join you, I'm feeling pretty tired myself." Kim's eyes opened slowly and she glanced up at the lantern.

"I'm listening" She whispered.

"Okay, so I saw a sign on the announcements board. It was an advertisement for an Easter egg hunt in the dorm buildings." Kim nodded her head to show she was still listening.

"Aaand…?"

"Well I want to do it with you. But here's the catch. It's gonna be a competition, whoever collects the most chocolate eggs gets to get the loser to do something, no matter what it is." The lantern finished and Kim sat up, looking Jackie in the eye.

"What sort of things are off limits?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Well, when I win I want to know where the boundaries are."

"You mean 'if' you win, not 'when'" She chided and teasingly flicked Kim's forehead. "Didn't you hear me? I said 'no matter what it is', didn't I?"

Kim's face brightened up and a mischievous spark lit her turquoise eyes. "I accept your challenge, Dupre!" Kim exclaimed, jumping to her feet and racing to their bedroom.

Jackie raised an eyebrow and slowly got up, walking after her meister. "Kim?" She called out cautiously. When she opened the door she saw Kim lying on their bed, eyes closed, looking like she was sleeping.

"Um… What're you doing?" She asked her voice curious. Kim looked up just long enough to give her girlfriend a little smile.

"You said once you were done talking I could go to sleep. You even said you might join me, so I hoped that if I just got up and left you'd follow" she said innocently.

Jackie couldn't handle it anymore. "Argh! You're so cute~!" She exclaimed, running over to where Kim was lying and jumping on her. Kim let out a little squeak of surprise and tried to roll away before Jackie made contact but failed. Jackie pinned Kim to their bed and gave her a series of quick kisses.

Kim lied under the weapon a bit speechless, she opened her mouth to speak but Jacqueline kissed her next breath away. When she pulled away Kim's face was flushed and she was just staring at her weapon.

"Wh-What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She asked, pushing Jackie off her. The lantern crawled over their bed to where Kim was and lay down beside her.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I guess I just couldn't help myself."

Kim smirked and then snuggled closer to her weapon, breathing in deeply. "And here I thought you were mad at me…" She trailed off at the end as she got more and more tired.

Jacqueline chuckled and nuzzled Kim's cheek with her nose. "Do you want me mad at you?"

"Not exactly"

"Then don't remind me." She said her voice full of endearment. She closed her eyes as well, drifting off to sleep beside Kim.

**Kim POV**

Kim waited until Jacqueline was asleep before untangling herself from the lantern's embrace and hopping off the bed. She walked to their closet and opened the doors, she went onto her tippy toes and grabbed something on the top shelf, when her hand emerged it held a second bottle of liquor.

"Looks like you didn't find this one." She said shooting a glance at her girlfriend, who was sleeping on the bed. She walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass, downing the alcohol with one gulp. She cringed a bit as it burned down her throat. She'd never drunk before, so she didn't know what would happen besides the possibility of getting drunk.

After a few more drinks she began to feel weird, she felt dizzy and her eyesight went funny. Being the stupid tanuki she was she didn't quit there, she drank more.

She put the bottle down and tried to walk in a straight line, she ended up the exact opposite from where she had tried to go. "Is this what being drunk feels like?" She muttered, leaning heavily on the counter.

"Kim?" Jacqueline's voice sounded weird to Kim because of her current situation. She looked up and saw her girlfriend.

"Jackie!" She exclaimed, running in a very, very crooked line and hugging the lantern tightly.

**Jackie POV**

Jackie found herself in a tight embrace, surrounded by the scent of alcohol. "Kim! You're drunk aren't you!" She exclaimed while prying herself out of Kim's vice grip.

Kim just nodded her head and smiled like an idiot. "You'd better believe I'm drunk! I'm drunk! an' I'm lovin' it!" She whooped, grabbing Jacqueline's hands and spinning with her around the room.

"Kim! You had more alcohol and you didn't tell me!?"

"Yup! I had more and I drank all of it!"

"What?!"

Jackie panicked for a second before she laid eyes on a bottle sitting on their counter, half empty. _So she only drank half of it_ Jackie thought, relieved.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Kim doing cartwheels in their living room. "Kim! You'll break something!" She exclaimed, rushing to her meister before she destroyed their dorm.

She grabbed onto Kim and pinned her down on the couch so she couldn't move. "Oooh! I see what _you _want." The witch said seductively, poking one of Jacqueline's cheeks.

Jackie blushed and took a deep breath. "I'm just trying to stop you from getting us kicked out of our dorm okay?" She gritted her teeth, trying to ignore how 'drunk Kim' was making her feel. Kim winked one turquoise eye at her and made kissy faces.

"Are ya suuuure?"

"Don't look at me like that, and _yes_ I'm suuure." She mimicked Kim's voice at the end of her sentence. The truth was that she was feeling really, really tempted to kiss Kim senseless but her rational side was telling her to control her urges.

Kim's head lifted from the couch and nibbled on her ear lobe. She gasped in surprise and her grip on the witch loosened. Kim took the opportunity and slid out from under her. Jackie reached out to grab Kim's shirt but it was too late, the pink haired girl was out of arms reach within seconds.

She jumped to her feet and raced to the kitchen where she saw her meister chugging what was left of the bottle of liquor. "Kim!" She yelped for the millionth time that day. She tore the bottle out of Kim's grasp and her eyes widened as she saw there was nothing left. "Do you WANT a huge hangover!?"

"Hangover?! What's a hangover!?" Kim exclaimed although she knew perfectly well what a hangover was.

Jackie sighed and rolled her brown eyes at her meister's antics. She grabbed Kim's wrist and pulled her towards their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. She pushed Kim over onto their bed, rather easily because of how tipsy Kim was at that moment.

"Sit and stay" she ordered as if she were a dog trainer and Kim was her dog. Kim sat up and looked up at Jackie with huge turquoise eyes.

"Okay!" She agreed and saluted her weapon. Jacqueline rolled her eyes and went out of their room for a second to get a spare blanket and pillow. When she got back she was relieved to see Kim still sitting on their bed.

She put the pillow on the floor and spread the blanket in the same place, Kim watching her intently the whole time. Jackie then walked over to her meister and got her all tucked in and snuggled up in their bed. "Go to sleep" she ordered, kissing Kim's head and then going to her spot on the floor. No way was she going to sleep in the same bed as Kim if she was drunk, who knows what could happen?

**The Next Morning . . .**

"Kim . . . Kiiiim . . . Kiiiiim" Jacqueline cooed, shaking her meister gently in an attempt to wake her up. She was answered with a loud groan of pain.

"Jackie! Be quiet!" Kim shushed her weapon and covered her head with a pillow. Jacqueline chuckled and yanked the covers off her girlfriend's body.

"No way, you're the one who got yourself drunk so you're the one who's gonna have to deal with the consequences." She said without mercy. Kim groaned again and pushed her away, trying to bury her face into their bed so she didn't have to see any light.

"Jackie… It hurts…" She whimpered pitifully. The lantern's heart panged as she heard Kim's whimpers. Her face softened and she stroked Kim's messy pink hair lightly.

"I know Kim, I know…" She whispered quietly so she wouldn't hurt Kim's head any more than it was already hurting. She leaned down a bit and placed a few gentle kisses on her head. "But you need to get up; you can't stay in bed all day you know." She murmured.

"Why not…?"

"Because it's the Easter egg hunt today… And we had an agreement you know." She informed. Kim groaned loudly and kicked her legs a little bit.

"Screw Easter…" She said, sounding rather annoyed. Jackie let out an exasperated sigh and rolled Kim over by force.

"Get up Baka. Have a shower and I'll make breakfast."

"Rolled omelets?"

"No, that'll take way too much time and we only have an hour 'till the egg hunt begins."

"Screw Easter…" Kim said again.

"You already said that, now go shower!" Jackie pulled Kim off the bed and forced her walk to the bathroom. Once she'd gotten Kim into the shower she went to the kitchen and began to make their breakfast.

She sighed as she looked at their kitchen. Obviously Kim hadn't immediately gone to bed like Jackie had told her to. Their kitchen was a complete disaster. There were dishes everywhere, splats and splotches of food and liquids all over the place, and not one corner of it was clean.

"Great…" She muttered and set out to make food. At least she knew what she'd get Kim to do if she won their bet.

Much, much later Jackie had a plate of food ready for Kim once she'd finished in the shower and was dressed.

"Jackie…" She heard Kim groan her name. The lantern turned around and smiled a bit to see Kim dressed in her green and white uniform, though it looked very sloppy and wrinkled.

Jackie walked over to her meister and straightened her clothing. Afterwards she gave the witch a gentle hug, holding her close. Kim buried her face into the lantern's shoulder to hide from the light. "My stomach hurts… My head hurts… And I'm thirsty as Death…" She complained. Jackie chuckled softly and then guided Kim to the couch where she flopped down and stayed down.

"I'll get you some water and then see if you can eat anything okay?" She whispered. She got a cup of water and the breakfast she'd prepared and set it on the floor by the couch. Kim immediately groped around for the cup of water. Jackie guided her hand to it and helped her drink it.

"Honestly… You look so wasted…" She commented, earning a small glare from Kim which made her smile. "Don't drink or eat too much otherwise you might barf."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind next time I feel like I'm dying from thirst." Kim shot back sarcastically. The lantern rolled her eyes in good humor and was about to say something when her phone began to ring. She picked it up and looked at Kim, asking permission to answer, Kim shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'Do whatever you want' and continued to eat her food.

"Hello?"

_"Ah, Miss Dupre."_ The counselor's voice sounded.

Jacqueline let out a sigh; this was the last person she wanted to talk to. "Yes?"

_"Because of the… Incident that happened yesterday I would like to inform you that there will be a thorough search of your Dorm."_

"What?!" Jackie exclaimed.

_"Isn't it obvious? Because Kim brought alcohol to the Shibusen we can only assume you have more at your dorm. We will come during the egg hunt; we don't expect you to be there. So go and have some fun while you can."_

Jacqueline face palmed and shook her head. "We understand. I will expect the search to be done when we get back then?"

_"Yes."_

"Alright then, thank you for the heads up."

_"It is my job."_

Jacqueline hung up her phone and then turned to Kim. "Guess what Kim!" She said, trying to making herself sound excited.

"Yeah?" Kim asked, wincing as the lantern's loudish voice hurt her head.

"Thanks to your antics we're getting our room searched." Jacqueline put one hand on her hip and frowned at the witch.

"I thought so…" Kim muttered as she struggled to sit up. "Now when's this stupid egg hunt again?"

"In ten minutes." Jacqueline replied nonchalantly. She was sure if Kim had not had a hangover she would have jumped to her feet and yelled something along the lines of 'Why didn't you warn me sooner!' or 'What?!' But all the witch did was struggle to her feet and trudge to the door.

She put on her shoes and Death City logo sweater. "Let's get out of here before I decide to vomit okay?" She grumbled, walking out the door without waiting for her girlfriend. Jackie laughed softly at Kim and followed her out the door.

**The Easter egg hunt . . . **

"Alright girls! Weapons! Meisters!" The dorm president stood on a platform high in the air, speaking through a megaphone. All the girls stood in a straight line, holding baskets, ready to run as fast as they could to find the chocolate eggs as soon as the president gave the signal. Even small events such as this could get dangerously competitive at the Shibusen.

Jackie glanced over a few girls at her meister, who's hangover still hadn't worn off. Kim was leaning on one of the other girls, cradling her head and grimacing because of all the noise the girls were making. Some of her friends were asking what the matter was but she looked as though she was assuring them she was _just fine._

Jacqueline caught Kim's eye and she mouthed '_I love you'_ Kim smiled as best she could and repeated the gesture.

"Rules are: No maiming! That's it! Now go find those eggs!" The president then pressed a buzzer and the entire room burst into giggles and excited shouts as all the girls began to race around the dorm, looking for the chocolaty goodness hidden throughout.

The last glimpse the lantern caught of her girlfriend she was holding her head and hobbling around pitifully, basket in hand.

**Kim POV**

"Stupid Easter . . . Stupid Easter . . ." Kim chanted over and over again as she looked for eggs. So far she'd only found three, her head was throbbing painfully and her entire body ached. She hadn't known hangovers could be this bad! It didn't help that she was so thirsty it felt like her mouth was a desert.

She reached for an egg but was bowled over by a group of eager girls. She got to her feet and shook her fist at them. "Hey! Watch where you're going will ya?!" She yelled as the girls retreated in a hyper, giggling mass.

She groaned in pain and continued to search; no way did she want to lose this. At least her headache had gotten a bit better since morning, and she didn't feel like puking up all her guts any more . . . Sort of.

If she lost at least she could blame it on the alcohol, right?

**Jacqueline's POV**

To say Jacqueline was happy would be like saying Kim liked money. Not only had she found twenty-four eggs but she was almost certain she'd win. "Just wait Kim, Just you wait" she muttered as she picked up, yet another, chocolate egg.

Yes she'd been trampled a few times, and she was sure she had bruises to prove it, but it would so be worth it.

Then the buzzer rang the second time, signaling the hunt was over. Jacqueline sprinted to where the hunt had begun, very eager to see who had won their little bet.

"Glad to see you all had a good time!" The president said, quieting the giggling weapons and meisters. "It's also good to see you're all alive with only minor injuries!" Laughter rippled through the room, the president grinned. "Please make your way back to your dorms and try not to get sick from chocolate."

"Thank you very much!" The girls replied in unison. Jackie began to look through the huge crowd for a certain pink haired meister with a huge hangover, certain that she wouldn't be hard to find.

Just as she predicted, she wasn't hard to find, in fact, Kim was the one who found her.

"Jaaackiiieee…" Kim groaned her name and collapsed into her arms, her basket of chocolate forgotten. "I'm so freaking tired, let's go home." She whispered, nuzzling the side of the lantern's neck, Jackie smiled as she laid eyes on Kim's basket.

"Only seven eggs huh?" She smirked. Kim poked her ticklish side with one finger, causing the weapon to squeak in surprise.

"Yeah, and I was trampled at least a billion times, I've got bruises all over me!" Although she'd probably healed all of them.

"I was trampled too. Don't feel special," Jacqueline said, after she spoke she held up her basket.

"Thirty-five chocolate eggs," she gloated, shaking the basket so its contents shook around. Kim whined softly and pulled away from their hug, hanging her head in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, so you won. Now let's go to our room alright?" She muttered, obviously not pleased.

Jacqueline sighed and decided to gloat about her victory later. "Alright," she said, picking up Kim's basket and leading the way to their room.

**Kim POV**

Kim breathed in a sigh of relief as they walked into their dorm. She immediately went to their room, intending to flop onto their bed, but was surprised to see their room torn up. "Jackie!" She called to her girlfriend, who appeared moments later.

"What is it?"

"Someone ransacked our room . . ." She said, silently hoping they hadn't stolen her expensive collection of sexy underwear.

"Yeah it was the student counselor, looking for alcohol, thanks to a certain someone I know."

"Oh yeah." Kim suddenly remembered the conversation Jacqueline had had earlier on the phone, "I remember now."

"And I just want to remind you . . . I won!" She dragged out the word 'won' in a sing song voice.

"What do you want me to do?" Kim asked, sitting on their bed and looking questioningly at her girlfriend, she hoped it was good.

"You tell me . . ." Jacqueline whispered seductively and walked over to where Kim was sitting, placing her hands on her shoulders and pushing her onto her back, lying on top of her.

Kim grinned realizing what the 'thing' Jackie wanted her to do was. "Oh I see," she whispered back, lifting her head to kiss Jacqueline. Then Jackie laughed, "what's so funny?" Kim asked, slightly disgruntled.

"Man you fell for that one!" Jackie laughed, rolling off Kim and lying next to her on the bed, arms and legs spread eagle. Kim blushed when she realized Jackie had tricked her.

Usually she did the tricking and pranks and stuff, she was not used to being tricked herself. "That's so mean!" She whined, "and I was in "The mood" too!"

"What happened to your hangover?" Jackie teased.

"I think it's getting better." She lied, hoping Jackie would continue where they'd left off.

The lantern glanced at Kim. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for _that_ until later," she sighed in mock sadness.

"You're a meanie" Kim muttered, pushing the lantern a bit, Jackie smiled and turned to face Kim.

"Yup, you're right. Now go clean the kitchen," she ordered, pointing towards the door. Kim's face fell a bit and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No way," she pouted; she wasn't in a cleaning mood right now.

"We had an agreement remember? And you were the one who messed it up in the first place." Jacqueline began to sit up but Kim pulled her back down, rolling them over so she was on top. Yeah she had a headache, but it wasn't so bad anymore, in fact, it was almost gone.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere," she said seductively. Jacqueline's brown eyes looked into her turquoise ones.

"What are you up to now Kim?" Jacqueline asked her voice lower and huskier than usual. Kim knew she wanted 'it' too.

"You tell me . . ." She echoed her girlfriend's words from a few minutes ago and then kissed the girl under her. Jacqueline fought back for a bit before giving into her desires. Kim laughed inwardly at how submissive she was; she'd fight for a bit but soon after give up and kiss back with equal passion, that's usually how things went for them.

Also, no way was she cleaning the kitchen.

**Jacqueline POV**

Jackie hadn't forgotten about their messy dorm, or anything else for that matter, as they kissed, locked in a tight embrace. She felt Kim's soft body press flush against hers as the witch let all her weight rest on the lantern. Jacqueline let out a soft low moan when Kim sucked on her bottom lip.

"Don't think you've gotten off scot-free yet." She muttered between kisses. Kim pulled away so she could speak more clearly. "After we're done, guess who is gonna clean up in here?" She smirked, reclaiming Kim's lips with her own, letting herself succumb to her desires.

In the end, they both won.

_The End_

**A/N: Wow! That was so long! Guess what? It took me four days to write. Yup, four days... It actually turned out to be so long I was considering cutting it into two parts, but I decided to do it the old fashioned way :P But I really hoped you liked it, and that it wasn't too boring because boring's bad. Please leave a review on your way out! And Happy late, late, late Easter everyone! **

**(I'm open to suggestions. If you want to read something tell me and I'll see what I can do.)**


	10. Hey Jackie! Let's go swimming!

**A/N: Hullo fellow Jackie x Kim fans! So I got a suggestion from Krazyfanfiction1 about a pool/physical humor one-shot so I wuz like "Hmm… *deep thinking face* Aw, what the heck, let's do this!" And THAT is how this one-shot was born ;) Oh and there's a Soul Eater Not reference in here, just a beforehand warning.**

**Now I thought the plot Krazyfanfiction1 gave me was really good but at the same time I wasn't sure if following it word for word would be like… Plagiarism or something buuuut I decided to write it anyways.**

**I've decided that there'll be more one-shots like this one in the future because I like to write stuff like this xD But maybe next time Jackie will be the one that's dressed up all sexy ^^ So yeah, special thanks to you Krazyfanfiction1! Without you there would be no plot!**

**Funny note: This actually happened to me once… *sigh* so embarrassing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (Sadly T.T) Or Soul Eater Not. Or Kim, or Maka, or Soul, or- Okay, I think you get the picture ;)**

"Hey Jackie!" Kim's voice reached Jacqueline as she was lying on the couch, studying for a test.

"Mm-hm?" The lantern hummed, turning a page.

"Do you wanna go to the pool today?" Kim walked into the room Jackie was in and leaned against the door frame. Jacqueline looked up at her meister then turned her attention back onto her book. Kim sighed and walked over to where the lantern was lying. She knelt down and rested her head on the book Jackie was reading. "When did books become more exciting than me?" She pouted, giving the lantern her best puppy dog eyes.

Jackie smiled softly and bent her head down kissing Kim's forehead gently. "Books will never replace you… Maka might have a different opinion but I'm not Maka so you don't have anything to worry about." She pushed herself up with her arms and sat upwards on the couch. She opened her arms and motioned for Kim to come closer to her. Kim tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Come here silly, you can't go around looking so cute and expect me to not want to snuggle you" Kim's turquoise eyes brightened and she crawled over to where her weapon was, sitting on her lap and snuggling into her.

"And that's why Jackie failed her test Stein," Kim said as if she were explaining something to their teacher. Jackie rolled her eyes and hit the side of Kim's leg gently.

"Don't jinx me; if I really DO fail I'm blaming you." She said, nuzzling the side of Kim's head lovingly. Kim smiled and leaned into the lantern's touch.

"Alright, I get it, leave fortune telling to Kana," she whispered pulling her head back and kissing Jackie's soft lips. Jackie pulled away after a few moments and then buried her face into Kim's short, pink hair.

"She's better at it then you anyways," she murmured, tracing small patterns on Kim's neck with one hand, causing the witch to relax and move her head so Jackie had more access to her neck.

"Maybe, but I bet I'm better at seduction."

"Kim!" Jacqueline scolded the witch again, pulling her head away and poking the other girl's nose.

"But you admit I'm pretty good at it right?" Kim asked, poking Jackie's nose back. Jacqueline blushed and shook her head.

"I'm not admitting anything, no matter how hard you try and get me to," Jackie defied.

"Mmm I seriously doubt that." Kim teased pulling Jacqueline's head down for another kiss, more passionate this time, the lantern pulled away immediately.

"Uh-uh, I know what you're trying to do," she accused. Kim looked up at Jackie, trying to look innocent.

"And what might that be?" She asked sweetly. Jackie rolled her eyes and shook her head exasperated.

"Tell me why you came over here in the first place, please," she asked, trying to get back on track and trying to ignore how kissable Kim was looking at that moment. Her meister was silent for a moment before answering.

"Right, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pool today or not."

Jackie thought for a moment and nodded her head. "I've been studying all day and I could use a bit of exercise," she answered.

"You know where your swimsuit is?" She asked. Jackie shook her head.

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure it's in the closet somewhere."

"Great, I should probably let you know that a few others are gonna join us." Kim informed, resting her head on Jacqueline's shoulder.

"Who?" Jackie asked, taking Kim's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers.

"Um… Well Maka was the one who invited us so I'm not sure if she invited anyone else."

"I see." Jacqueline said while absentmindedly stroking Kim's soft hair. "Well, I guess I'd better get ready to go then," she announced, kissing the top of Kim's head and then pushing the meister off her lap. She stood up and began to make her way into their room - intending to find her swim suit.

Once inside their room she opened the closet door and began to sort through her clothing, looking for her navy blue, one piece bathing suit. After about ten minutes of looking she finally found it buried beneath a bunch of Kim's dirty clothing. "Honestly…" She muttered, shoving all of the stuff she'd pulled out back into the closet and shutting the door.

She then commenced to gather together the things she thought they'd need, a towel, sunscreen, and an extra towel for Kim, among other things. The whole time Kim was sitting on the couch and flipping through the book she had previously been reading, looking very bored.

"Hey Kim, I've got our stuff packed." She held up the bags and shook them a bit to get Kim's attention. Kim looked up and nodded her head, her attention turning back to the book. "I couldn't find your swim suit though, where is it? I'll pack it for you."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Kim said dismissively. "I'm wearing it under my clothes." A mischievous smile decorated her face. The lantern raised an eyebrow at the smile on her meister's face but decided to ignore it against her better judgment.

"Are we going now or later?" The lantern asked, taking a seat beside her meister and dropping the bags beside her. Kim stood up suddenly and turned around to face her weapon.

"We can go now if you want." She slipped on her shoes and opened the door to their dorm so Jacqueline could go through. Jackie put her shoes on and walked out the door, handing Kim the bags she was carrying.

"Lead the way." The lantern grabbed Kim's free hand gently, letting Kim lead her towards wherever they were going first.

As they walked they enjoyed a comfortable silence, they didn't really have much to talk about anyways. Jacqueline's thoughts kept turning to Kim's smile that she'd made earlier, shaking her head she reminded herself it was nothing over and over again.

"Earth to Jackie, come in Jackie!" Kim's voice brought her out of her thoughts; the meister was waving a hand in front of her face. She swatted away Kim's hand gently and looked around herself, seeing they were at Maka's dorm.

**Maka POV**

Maka heard someone knock on her door and she immediately put her book down and answered it. "Hi guys!" She smiled and opened the door wider so the couple could come in. She couldn't help but think about how cute they looked together, holding hands and everything. She wondered if Soul and her looked as cute as Kim and Jackie.

"Hey Maka" Kim greeted, dumping their bags, which Maka assumed held swim stuff, on her floor and kicking off her shoes in a very undignified manner.

"Are you guys ready to go swimming?" Maka asked leading them to her bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us by the way" Jacqueline answered taking a seat on Maka's bed beside Kim. Maka smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"No problem, I gotta have some other company besides Soul sometimes," she chuckled.

"Isn't he coming too?" Kim wondered.

"Oh, yeah, he's waiting for us on the couch." Maka walked over to her closet and pulled out her own, two piece, swim suit. She put it on under her clothes and then opened her bedroom door again, walking out. When Maka walked out Kim glanced at Jackie and began to lean towards her, hinting she wanted to kiss.

The weapon sighed and pushed Kim's head away. "Wait 'till we get home" she scolded, though it took all of her self-control to ignore Kim's pouty face.

"Are you two coming? Or are you too busy making out?" They heard Soul call them, Jackie blushed as red as a tomato and hurried out the room, Kim following close behind her. They grabbed their bags and with that, the two meister and weapon pairs began the short walk to the pool.

When they got closer to the pool Maka turned to Soul and Jackie. "Hey, Soul, Jackie, do you want to go buy some snacks and meet Kim and me at the pool?" She asked handing Soul some money. It was obvious Soul didn't want to go; he began to walk away muttering something about 'tiny tits' under his breath. Jackie looked at Kim. The witch smiled and waved 'good-bye' to the weapons as they went to buy the stuff. "Don't take too long!" Kim yelled.

**Jackie POV**

Jackie was eager to get back to Kim so she picked up the pace she was walking at, Soul muttering stuff about how 'un-cool' errands were. Jacqueline rolled her eyes and grabbed the money from him, walking into the nearest convenience store.

"What should we get Soul?" She asked looking at rows upon rows of candy, food, and every other manner of edible item. Soul shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't care as long as there's at least one thing Maka likes," he muttered, leaning over Jacqueline's shoulder and looking at the candy shelves. Jackie nodded her head and began to pick out a few items. Among them there was soda pop, a few varieties of gummy candies, and pocky. Soul raised his eyebrows at Jackie's choice of candy, especially the pocky. Jacqueline blushed as she thought about playing the pocky game with Kim.

Soul urged her to hurry up so she gathered together her selections and took them to the counter. The clerk checked the items out way to slowly for Jacqueline's liking. "You guys are such a cute couple!" The clerk sighed, her voice full of longing.

Soul took a step away from Jacqueline and the lantern blushed. "W-We aren't-" Soul cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "She already has a girlfriend, not that I'd want to date someone like her anyways." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

The clerk looked curious. "Girlfriend?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow as she bagged their stuff for them. Jackie blushed and grabbed the bags, hurrying out of the store with Soul trailing after her.

As the two weapons got closer to the pool their conversation turned to their meisters.

"So how are things going with you and Maka?" Jacqueline inquired, glancing at the albino boy beside her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"We decided to take things slowly," he answered. "And you? How're things with you and Kim?"

Jackie sighed and smiled. "Things are great."

Then their meisters came into sight. Kim and Maka waved happily to them, Soul waved back but Jackie did not.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw practically dropped to the ground as she laid eyes on the pink haired witch. Kim was wearing a two piece bikini which was a light pink in colour. It was also very revealing. Jackie could practically see half of her well-shaped cleavage. Jacqueline felt her face heat up and time seemed to stop moving as she indulged in the sight. It was then when all of a sudden her vision went black and red, pain began to throb in her head.

When she opened her eyes he found herself lying on the ground in front of a pole; she had walked into a pole. Extremely embarrassed Jacqueline got up off the ground and continued to walk, red faced. Soul laughed loudly.

"Hey, stop checking out the girls and watch where you're-" She followed his wide-eyed gaze towards a certain ash blonde girl. Maka, who was also wearing a very revealing, red striped, bikini, was the object of his attention. Jackie opened her mouth about to warn Soul of the obstacle in his path but it was too late. Soul fell to the ground holding his head; he had walked into a pole.

Jacqueline began to laugh, holding her stomach with both arms. "Yeah Soul! Watch where you're going!" She said between laughs. Soul got up off the ground, his pale face was now a deep shade of red.

"Shut up." He grumbled and continued to walk. As they approached their meisters Kim and Maka began to laugh so hard Jacqueline was afraid they would pass out from lack of oxygen. They had seen the whole thing.

The weapons reached their meisters, who were still laughing, and glared at them. "Hey, it's not funny" Jackie frowned, dumping the bags of candy beside the pool and stripping out of her clothes to reveal her modest swimsuit underneath. She suddenly felt Kim's arms around her and the witch's hot breath rush over her ear.

"Nope, it was hilarious." She whispered causing Jacqueline to shudder slightly. Jacqueline felt Kim's body pressed flush against hers and she knew she had to distance herself from Kim before their "innocent" flirting became more serious.

"Ahahaha!" Jackie laughed nervously and untangled herself from Kim's arms. "Well how 'bout we get into the pool?!" She suggested, her face colored with a faint blush. Maka raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior but shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay," she said nonchalantly.

"Woohoo!" Kim shouted as she cannon-balled into the pool, causing a huge splash of water to spray Jackie. Jacqueline let out a small yelp as the cold water soaked into her bathing suit.

"Kim!" She shouted, hugging herself with her arms. "What was that for!?"

Kim laughed and splashed her again. "Get in the pool Jackie! It's not so cold, I promise!" She said with a smile and another splash. Jackie narrowed her eyes at the witch and jumped into the water, swimming over to the witch and dunking her head under the water. Kim struggled to the surface and sucked in oxygen immediately after she surfaced.

"Are you trying to kill me now?!" She protested as Jackie splashed water in her face. Jacqueline shrugged her shoulders and began to swim over to the shallow end of the pool.

"Nope, but if I was you'd already be dead." Kim swam beside her, faking mortified.

"You wouldn't kill me! I'm too cute, remember!" She said teasingly. Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." She winked so Kim knew she was joking. Kim laughed and then turned around to look at Soul and Maka.

"Hey, lovebirds! Are you coming in or not?!" She shouted at the couple who were standing on the side of the pool. Soul slipped into the pool and Maka sat on the edge, dangling her feet in the water. "By the way, Jackie." Kim whispered in her weapon's ear. Jackie glanced back over her shoulder at the witch questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"I picked this swim suit out just for you." Kim whispered, nuzzling the back of Jackie's neck affectionately. "Just wait 'till we get home."

_The End_

**A/N: Yeah, I really struggled to write the 'Hot Bikini' part. I hope you all enjoyed reading that! I really enjoyed writing it :3 Please leave a review before you go! I'd more than love to hear what you thought about it, good or bad. Do you think I ended it a bit too soon? Or should it have gone on for longer? Let me know what you think ^^ **


	11. The Pocky Game

**A/N: First things first, this is dedicated to Krazyfanfiction1. Thank you Krazyfanfic for being such a lovely reviewer and reviewing practically everything I post! Thank you for your great suggestions, encouragement, and reviews!**

**So Kim and Jacqueline have just barely become girlfriends, they're kinda shy around each other still but they're getting more and more comfortable little by little.**

**I got the idea for this one from the last one shot I wrote/posted. You know how Jacqueline buys the pocky? Well I decided that I'd write something to do with pocky! So this is how it turned out. I hope you all like it! (Especially you Krazyfanfiction1)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pocky, Kim, Jacqueline, Soul Eater, or Soul Eater NOT (Much to my dismay)**

Kim stepped out of the small convenience store and stretched her arms above her head, glad to feel the heat of the sun on her fair skin. She loved the heat; it was so very soothing to her.

She sighed and began to stroll leisurely down the path that led up to the Shibusen. She'd gone out to do a few 'errands' and she had only been supposed to take a few minutes but she'd been gone for a couple hours now. Kim glanced down at her right hand, which held one of her many shopping bags, and smiled. She had big plans for what was in that bag; now the only thing she had to get was enough courage to actually _use _it.

As she walked she thought about random things such as 'if you jumped into a pool of carbonated water in a bikini would it hurt?' She decided that it would hurt and that she would never try it even if she got paid… Well, maybe if there was enough money she'd do it.

Kim smiled to herself and pushed all her extremely weird thoughts to the back of her mind, instead focusing on what excuse she'd use for, 'Being later than Black*Star on exam day' as Jackie would put it.

The truth was she had gone looking for any students she could swindle allowances off of. She'd been unsuccessful but… Then she'd decided to go to the mall to buy some drink or something but she'd gotten _way _sidetracked in the clothing section. What could she say? She liked cute things. Yeah, most people didn't know that, and she wanted to keep it that way. But she'd had a blast looking through the skirts, shirts, pants and all manner of accessories.

Some immature brats on a motorbike zoomed past her, catcalling and shouting all manner of rude things. Kim cursed them loudly and felt the urge to grab one of the smooth, warm, stones on the pathway and chuck it at them but she resisted and continued on her way.

She checked her watch Jackie had insisted on buying for her saying: 'It will help you keep track of the time' and her eyes widened when she saw it was almost four o' clock!

"Damn it!" She cursed and began to walk a bit faster. She wasn't up for another scolding today.

She finally made it to her dorm and she opened the door, dumping the stuff she'd unintentionally bought at the mall. Jackie was standing there with her typical 'Straight-laced' face she usually wore when trying to be strict. "Do you have any idea how late you are?"

"Yup!" Kim said with an innocent smile. Jackie rolled her eyes at the shopping bags beside Kim's feet.

"We don't need any more useless junk."

Kim laughed softly and then bent over, and took something out of the bag, putting it in her jacket pocket. "Hey, um . . . Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked, looking hopefully at her weapon. Jacqueline's eyes lit up and she nodded her head.

"Sure." Jacqueline put her black, school-girl style shoes on and then slipped on her light summer jacket, walking out the door. "Where're we going?" She asked as Kim fell into step beside her.

"I was thinking . . . Um . . . How 'bout a park?" She asked, knowing fully well that the parks would be very empty around this time of day. Jacqueline seemed to know that too, she raised an eyebrow but continued to walk, her hands neatly folded in front of her.

Kim gulped and glanced at her soft, fair and seemingly perfect hands. She wanted to hold one of them so bad . . . But she was too darn shy to ask. They had become girlfriends about three weeks ago and they were still very shy around one another, they were getting more comfortable as time went by but they were still considerably shy.

Jackie suddenly let her hands dangle by her sides as they walked, Kim was surprised at this - was this a hint? Was the lantern inviting her to hold her hand?

Kim held her breath and slowly reached for her hand, right as she was about to make contact Jackie suddenly pulled it away and pointed it towards some object in the distance.

"Look Kim!" She exclaimed excitedly. Kim retracted her hand and shoved it into her pocket, feeling stupid and embarrassed. Of course it hadn't been a hint.

When Kim did not answer the lantern looked at her, looking a bit concerned. "Are you okay? Are you feeling ill?" She wondered. She obviously hadn't realized that Kim had just tried to hold her hand.

Kim shook her head and tried to let her discouragement dissipate, though traces of it still lingered. "No, I'm fine." She huffed and looked at the object her girlfriend had pointed to. "What's so interesting about some dumb statue anyways?" She asked, staring at the stone figure of Lord Death.

"Kim, this is in memory of when the Death City library was first dedicated!" Jacqueline began to fan girl over a bunch of different facts about Death City that Kim couldn't care less about. She let out an over exaggerated yawn to show she was bored and ignoring the lantern. Jackie spun around and glared at her.

"You might not care for history but don't make fun of those who do." She chided sharply. Kim opened one eye and looked at her girlfriend.

"I can do whatever I want," she defied, turning her nose into the air and putting on her pouty face.

Jacqueline glared at her for a few more moments before letting out an exasperated sigh. "You're impossible!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

Kim laughed darkly and kept walking. "You can join the 'Kim you're impossible!' Club than," she sassed, referring to the millions of other people who'd told her that in the past, present and, possibly, future.

Jacqueline narrowed her eyes at the witch as she walked away but began soon after began to follow her.

"So . . . How close are we to this park you wanted to take me to?" Jackie asked. Kim glanced at her, surprised at how her bad moods could just disappear like that after a few moments of silence.

"We're kinda here already." Kim nodded towards a wide open field with some soccer nets inside. Kim put her hand in the pocket that held the 'surprise' and thumbed the red packaging. "Um . . . Do you want to . . . Go sit down?" She asked.

"Uh . . . Sure." Jacqueline accepted the offer with a bit of hesitance. Kim led the way across the luscious green grass to one of the soccer nets. She waited until the lantern had caught up before settling down, cross-legged, by one of the posts. Jacqueline did the same, except she sat a lot more lady like then her meister did.

"So . . . I-I got us something." Kim's nervousness taking over for a few seconds. She wasn't nervous about the gift she'd gotten them, she was nervous about what she was going to use it for.

The weapon lifted a perfect eyebrow and tipped her head to the side. "What is it?" She wondered.

Kim took the thing out of her pocket and put it on the ground between them. The sunlight reflected off the packaging casting a small red reflection onto the green grass. "Pocky?" Jacqueline asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Uh, yeah?" Kim said with an annoyed edge to her voice. She then took a deep breath and opened the package.

"Can I have one?" Jackie asked with a hopeful look on her face. "Oh, wait, what's the catch?" She narrowed her eyes at her meister.

"Does there have to be one?" Kim held out one of the pocky sticks to the lantern. Jackie looked skeptically at Kim as she took it and placed it delicately in her mouth.

"Usually with you the fact that there's a catch goes without saying." Jacqueline spoke around the pocky in her mouth.

"Aren't I allowed to do something nice once in a while?" Kim folded her arms and frowned, turning her head to the side.

"Oh! Of course you are, don't get me wrong! I kinda like not having to pay you for every little thing you do for me." Jacqueline teased, grabbing another piece of pocky.

Kim's eyes slowly traveled downwards, resting on Jacqueline's soft lips. She blushed as she watched the lantern play with the piece of candy in her mouth. Her lips seemed so perfect, so soft . . . Oh how she wanted to kiss them.

She watched as Jackie's tongue moved the stick of pocky from one side of her mouth to the other, she was unaware at the time but her cheeks were a nice shade of red. "Kim?" Jacqueline's hand pressed against her hot forehead. "Are you getting sun-burnt?" The lantern inquired, looking concerned at her meister.

Kim snapped out of her daze and swatted Jackie's hand away from her forehead. "No I'm not sun-burnt!" She asserted, just having realized she was blushing. Jacqueline looked a bit hurt but that look quickly disappeared.

Kim looked at the blades of green grass between them and then muttered an apology. "Sorry . . ."

"It's okay." Jacqueline fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Kim looked up and pushed the candy towards the lantern.

"Here, have another," she insisted. Jackie looked a bit confused but nonetheless picked up one of the pocky sticks and placed it in her mouth. Kim took a deep breath and then leaned forwards on her hands, closing her lips around the other end of the stick. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for a harsh rejection but none came.

She opened her eyes tentatively; her eyes were greeted by Jacqueline's surprised face, inches from her own.

"K-Kim?" Jacqueline muttered; her voice was muffled due to the candy in her mouth. Kim blinked once before answering.

"I . . . I wanted to play the pocky game with you," she mumbled nervously. Then she saw Jacqueline bite the stick, moving closer to her face.

"A-Alright . . . If you insist . . ." She stuttered looking to the side, avoiding eye contact.

Kim's heart skipped a beat and she then smiled as best she could with a stick of candy sticking out of her mouth. "Yay." Was the only thing she said before beginning to nibble on the stick, moving at a slow but steady pace towards her girlfriend. Jacqueline followed her example.

This kept going for a few seconds before finally their lips touched. Kim heard Jacqueline make a small sound in surprise. Kim leaned into their kiss. She slowly and shyly opened her mouth a little, hoping Jackie would do the same. She hadn't ever made out before so she didn't exactly know what to do, but she had to at least act confident right?

Kim felt Jackie part her lips, letting her in. Kim poked her tongue into Jackie's mouth, tasting the candy residue within. Then their tongues met, sending shivers down her spine, Kim let out an involuntary moan and kissed the girl more deeply.

All thoughts about the game they'd been playing were lost in a flurry of passion. Kim squeezed her eyes shut. Her tsundere self was urging her to back off and run away but her other self, the one who was madly in love with Jackie was telling her to keep kissing. Kim let out a sigh and put her hand behind the lantern's neck, she couldn't stop, it just felt too good! She'd never thought that kissing could be this pleasurable.

Jackie broke away, gasping for breath, splashes of red blush colored her cheeks. "K-Kim . . . I lost-"

Kim cut the girl off with another kiss. Her shyness gone, she wanted more of that great feeling and she didn't want to wait. The witch felt the lantern kiss her back and she smiled into the kiss.

While the two girls kissed under the soccer net a certain small package of candy laid there beside them, completely forgotten.

_The End_

**A/N: What did you think? Coming up with a good end sentence was like pulling teeth xD haha. Now, I really hoped you all liked it. Um . . . What else do I say . . . Oh yeah, please leave a review! I love feedback and I love to hear all of my reader's opinions. I don't even care if it's a one liner ^^ Hmm . . . If you'd like to read something tell me what it is and I'll see what I can do . . . Aand I think that's about it ;) Have a good day, and don't forget . . . Jackie x Kim 4 ever!**


	12. MY Wife

**A/N: Argh! I need to be doing school work but I'm filled with so many feels I can't concentrate! *sighs* so that's how THIS little story came to be, frustration and feels . . . my two best friends :P they can get me to do anything ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything . . . T.T (except my plot)**

Jacqueline stared at the fry pan on the stove and frowned, deep in concentration. _Is it supposed to look black? _She wondered, glancing at the recipe book and back at the pan. Sighing she grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred the concoction a little before turning down the temperature and letting it simmer for a while.

She shut the recipe book and then put it on top of the fridge where Kim and she kept their recipes. It was her turn to make dinner, not that Kim ever took a turn, she'd tried to make curry but so far it hadn't been working. She then commenced to clean up the mess she'd made.

As she piled the dishes into the sink she felt a small bead of sweat run down her forehead, she wiped it away and kept working. It was then when she realized just how hot she was. Looking up from washing the counter she pinpointed a window, making a mental note to open it after she finished cleaning up.

After the cleaning was done she took off her apron and slid the window open, shivering in delight as the cold air washed over her hot skin. She stood there for a while longer, eyes closed, enjoying the cool breeze. After a few more minutes she glanced to the side at the clock, noticing that Kim would be home from her Meister's only class in thirty minutes.

The lantern immediately went over to her attempt at dinner and took off the lid, her eyes widening in surprise when she noticed it wasn't black anymore. _Did it transform or something? _She thought to herself as she prodded it with a spoon. It was now a nice shade of dark yellow, perfect.

Proud of herself, the lantern took it off the burner to let it cool and then she made her way over to their bathroom so she could have a shower before her girlfriend came home.

**Kim POV**

Kim walked into the small dorm she shared with her weapon, Jacqueline. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, the smell of curry gracing her nose. "Mmmm" She hummed, and began the search for her girlfriend.

"Jaaackieee" The witch called out softly, opening the door to their bedroom. She saw the weapon standing in front of their mirror, brushing out her long hair.

"Welcome home, Kim." The lantern greeted the witch with a smile.

"What? No hugs?" The pink haired girl pouted teasingly.

The lantern smiled softly and walked over to Kim, hugging her gently. Kim closed her eyes and sniffed her weapon's, slightly damp, hair. "New shampoo?" She wondered aloud, breathing in more of the great scent.

"Yeah, I thought you might like this one."

"It's nice . . ." Kim whispered softly. "When's dinner ready?" She asked moments later, killing the mood.

Jackie laughed and broke away, poking the tanuki's nose. "Always thinking about food aren't you?" She grinned.

Kim stuck out her tongue at the lantern and winked at her. "What would you rather I think about?"

Jacqueline flushed a good shade of red and rolled her eyes. "Don't make me answer that."

Kim smirked and went up onto her tippy toes, kissing Jackie's forehead. "Yeah, if you wish for it _really_ hard then maybe we can do _that _later."

"Um . . . Let's eat dinner!" The lantern expertly changed the subject.

"Now who's thinking about food?" Kim teased, walking towards the kitchen, very eager to eat after her long day at school.

**Jacqueline POV**

At the dinner table there wasn't much conversation, save Kim telling Jackie about her day.

"You wouldn't believe it. Maka and Ox were at each other's throats today, arguing about who was the "better student".

"And what did you do?" Jacqueline inquired, picking up a small chunk of chicken and chewing on it.

"I told them both to shut up and be quiet!" Kim proudly answered as she talked around the food that was in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Jackie reminded her with a small smile. Kim rolled her eyes and swallowed what was in her mouth, pushing her empty plate away from her.

"That was so good! And to think you made it from scratch!" Kim complimented with a content sigh.

"I guess it's a good thing I learned how to cook, because if I hadn't we'd be living off of _your _cooking, and who knows how long we'd survive off of that."

Kim glared at her, pretending to be offended. "My cooking's not THAT bad." She defended her poor skills in the kitchen.

"Oh, you only managed to set water on fire. I didn't know water was flammable until you set foot in the kitchen!"

"Okay, okay, so you have a point." Kim fiddled with one strand of short pink hair, trying to think of what to say.

"So you thought it was good?" Her weapon broke the silence.

"Oh yeah! It was great!" She smiled earnestly. "You'll make a great wife one day!"

Jacqueline blushed and smiled, looking to the side. "Y-You think so?" She asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"Yup!"

"I'm glad. At least I'd be able to make somebody happy." She whispered. Kim scooted over to where her weapon was sitting and studied her face.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of MY wife." The witch said with a blush. Jacqueline's eyes snapped up to look at her girlfriend's face. After slowly processing what she'd just said the lantern lifted both hands and held Kim's face between them.

"Someday Kim . . . Someday . . ." She breathed, pressing their foreheads together and enjoyed the loving atmosphere Kim had created.

Someday they would be together. They'd get married and love each other to the very end of time and beyond.

_The End_

**A/N: Ah, such an innocent piece of work . . . Jackie x Kim is just so beautiful I can't get over it! So I hoped you all liked this small piece of writing. Please leave a review on your way out! I'd be more than overjoyed to hear what you thought!**


	13. Rain

**A/N: WAA! I have the worst case of writers block! I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out great I really tried. **

**So It was raining over where I live. I closed my eyes and just listened to it for a while, realizing how relaxing the sound of falling rain is. So I thought . . . Wouldn't this make a nice plot for a story? So I got the plot set out in my head and then the next day I wrote this! (It wasn't as easy as I make it sound xD)**

**Now . . . The real question is which one of our adorable girls loves rain more? Kim or Jacqueline? I thought long and hard about it and I figured Jackie loves it more. I mean, yeah she's a lantern and she's all about heat but don't you think that rain and her just . . . fit?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rain, Soul eater or Soul Eater NOT or rain**

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of rain mixed with ozone and the cool breeze brushing over her bare shoulders.

She was lying on her bed, staring out the window and enjoying the sound of the pouring rain. She felt relaxed and at ease, the only thing that could make this better was Jackie. She knew Jackie loved the rain despite being a lantern.

Kim rested her head on her arms and pouted a little, of course her weapon just _had_ to go do errands during such a wonderful opportunity to snuggle.

**Jacqueline POV**

Jackie opened the door to the girls' dorm building and shook most of the rain off of her umbrella, hanging it on the umbrella rack afterwards. She began to walk purposefully towards her room, trying not to go too fast though because that would be unladylike.

She cracked open the door of their bedroom and peeked inside, smiling when she caught sight of Kim staring wistfully out the window.

"Hey" she whispered, walking towards the meister. "I missed you." Jacqueline climbed onto their bed after ridding herself of her coat and shoes. Kim turned her head, which was resting on her arms, and looked at the weapon.

"You took way to long you know that," the tanuki scolded. Jacqueline knelt beside the girl, who was still lying by the window, and stroked her pink hair.

"I was only gone twenty minutes," she reminded, leaning over and kissing Kim's soft locks gently.

Kim wiggled closer to the lantern, hugging her around the waist and letting her head rest on her lap. Jackie chuckled softly and kept stroking her hair, thinking about how cute Kim was.

"Can I lie down beside you?" She asked hopefully. Kim opened one eye and looked up at her, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"I'm not stopping you or anything."

Jacqueline gently pushed Kim off her lap and lied down beside the witch, hugging the other girl to her chest. "Listen to the rain . . . Isn't it beautiful?" She breathed, closing her eyes and letting her senses be enveloped by her surroundings.

"Yeah." Jacqueline felt Kim snuggle closer, rubbing her face on the lantern's chest, causing Jackie to giggle a bit.

Jacqueline recalled a time in the past when they'd been snuggling like this. Kim had told her that she liked how warm the lantern always was, and that she was like a loving blanket. Jackie felt a small shiver run through Kim as a wind came in through the window.

"Are you cold?" Jackie asked. Kim answered with a short nod, her face hidden in Jacqueline's shirt. Jackie took a deep breath and let herself heat up a bit more so Kim wouldn't be cold. "How 'bout now?"

" . . . I'm better" the tanuki answered contentedly. Jackie sighed and rested her chin on top of Kim's head.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I bet if we stay like this any longer you'll fall asleep," the lantern mused.

She heard Kim smirk and the witch swatted her thigh gently causing the weapon to yelp softly. "Why don't we find out then?" Kim joked.

"Because you need to stay awake, if you sleep who will stop me from being bored?" Jacqueline playfully hit Kim back.

"You could always call my twin sister . . ."

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow. "You have a twin?"

"No, stupid, I was joking" Kim answered with a sigh. Jacqueline blushed and felt slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, um, of course, I knew that" she tried to cover her mistake.

"Uh, if I did have a twin . . . And she was nicer than me and was kinder to everyone . . . And better than me in every possible way . . . Would you pick her over me?" Kim asked, sounding a bit worried. Jacqueline felt her heart throb painfully, was Kim doubting her love for her?

"Kim . . . I love you for you. Just because a girl who looks like you and has a more likable personality comes along doesn't mean I'm going to ditch you for her" Jacqueline began stroking Kim's short hair and thinking about what to say. "I love everything about you and I always will. I love your cocky attitude, your magic, your boyish appearance . . . Everything." Jacqueline closed her eyes and held Kim closer to her.

"And, just like the rain, you're unpredictable. But I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."

_The End_

**A/N: Uh . . . Yeah I know that wasn't the best ending but I couldn't think of anything else! Please forgive me! Please, please, please leave a review, tell me what you thought! I love you all! Have a good day!**


	14. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT Goodbye :)

**Good evening to you all ^^**

***sighs* I don't really know where to start . . .**

**I guess I'd better start by saying thank you to you all. Thank you readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc., thank you for your suggestions, praise, encouragement, tips on how I can improve, thank you all so much! You really brightened my days and made me really, really happy!**

**I've thought long and hard about it and I've come to the decision to quit fanfiction. I didn't want to at first but I really need to focus on my studies, family, life and things like that instead of my job being writing fanfiction, haha.**

**I'm really sorry to leave you all hanging like this.**

**Your friend,**

**Princess Fandom (I'll miss you all so much T.T THE FEELS!)**


	15. Comfort ((First Draft))

**Princess Fandom: Once again, everything below is unchanged and also written a long time ago:**

**A/N: Aaand I'm back again, you can thank my friends "the feels." Yeah, they caught me in their trap again *sighs* and I can't get out until I write something! So this is what came about, it's late at night so I'm sorry if It's not . . . The best ever. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything except my plot! (Me: No suing please ^^)**

Jackie slammed her fist against a wall and gasped as pain lanced up her arm, a dead giveaway that she'd hurt herself. The lantern pulled her fist away and looked at her bloody knuckles, grimacing with disgust.

Jacqueline shoved her fist into her pocket when some people began to come over asking if she was 'okay' or if there was anything they could do to help. _No! No! No! Do I look okay to you?! _She wanted to scream in their faces, but she restrained herself and instead turned around on her heel and walked away, leaving confused people in her wake.

Jacqueline bit her trembling lip and began to run towards the nearest girls' bathroom where she could be alone. To say that she had had a bad day would be an understatement. Her day had started rotten, continued to prove rotten and was still rotten. She flung open the door of the bathroom and cowered to the furthest stall from the door, letting herself in and sitting on the toilet holding her head in her hands.

_Why, why, why, why? _She chanted over and over and over again in her head. The lantern felt the feeling of tears gathering in her eyes and she let out a ragged breath. "It wasn't even my fault!" She whined, her fingernails biting into the fleshy palms of her hands. Add being blamed for something you didn't do to overemotional due to PMS and you get an explosive girl who'll murder you if you step out of line.

Jacqueline heard someone enter the bathroom; she immediately stood up and tried to dry her eyes which were brimming with unshed tears.

"Jackie?" Kim's voice cautiously called out, echoing slightly in the spacious bathroom. Jackie gasped softly and covered her mouth with her hands; Kim was one of the last people's on earth whom she wanted to see her cry.

Though she wanted Kim to go away, at the same time she wanted Kim to find her and comfort her. With two contradicting wishes the demon weapon didn't know what to do. So she just sat there, clenching her teeth, holding her head in her hands and trying to muffle any sounds she was making, resulting in a headache.

**Kim POV**

Kim had gone into the bathroom for two reasons. 1) She really needed to go pee 2) she had seen her weapon run disappear into the restroom so she'd decided to follow. When she opened the door the last thing she'd expected was to hear the muffled sounds of crying. _What happened?! _She wondered feeling alarmed.

She walked over to the stall where the sounds were coming from and rattled the door. "Jackie, come out, I want to talk to you" the witch said.

"G-Go away!" The lantern cried. Kim's heart throbbed painfully and she tried to push away her hurt feelings.

"I don't think so. You're always there for me when I'm sad so let me be there for you."

"I-I want to be alone!" Kim heard Jackie sniffle loudly, hiccuping sobs soon followed.

"Don't be stubborn, if you don't come out then I'm coming in."

"N-Now look who's being stubborn! Don't you listen to anything anyone says?!"

Kim laughed, wincing as her laugh came out darker than she'd intended. "Yeah, I'm so disobedient I'm at the top of Santa's 'Naughty list.'"

There was no answer. _O-kay then, so jokes aren't going to work _she thought.

"Listen, Jackie, if you don't come out then I'm coming in whether you're actually _using _the toilet or not."

"Go away!"

Kim sighed and dropped to the ground slithering under the door of the bathroom cubicle, much to her weapon's surprise. Kim stood up and dusted the dust off of her clothing. "As you can see, I'm kinda here to stay" she said with a small smile.

"You stupid tanuki!" Jacqueline shouted and jumped to her feet, stomping her foot a little.

"Ah, now that you're standing . . ." Kim trailed off and grabbed her weapon's wrist, pulling her into a tight hug. Much like when Jackie had hugged Kim after finding out about her being a witch. The weapon struggled for a bit before giving up and just going limp.

"That's better . . ." Kim murmured, nuzzling Jackie's hair. It was then when she noticed her weapon's hand, her knuckles were scraped up and bloody. "Jackie, you shouldn't go around punching walls, you always pay for it later."

Jacqueline made a small 'hrmph' sound and buried her face into the crook of Kim's neck. Kim sighed and grabbed the lantern's injured hand, intertwining their fingers. She closed her eyes and focused on using her regeneration magic to heal her girlfriend's hand. After breathing the few magic words necessary small, invisible threads of golden magic began to weave in and out, healing her beloved.

"Does that feel better?" The tanuki inquired. Jackie nodded her head a bit and just stood there, letting Kim embrace her. _What do I say now? _

"Um . . . Tell me what's wrong. I want to know, don't even try and lie to me"

"What if someone finds us? What will they think?" Jacqueline muttered.

"That's the least of my concerns. You're number one on my list right now, worrying about people seeing us together in a bathroom stall is probably last on the list . . . We've been caught in weirder places doing _weirder _things in the past."

Kim felt Jackie's arms wrap around her waist and reciprocating her hug. "Baka"

"Okay, since I'm so stupid please enlighten me and tell me what's the matter with you!" Kim was getting slightly impatient.

"I was blamed for something I didn't do."

"Which was?"

"Putting tacks on the teacher's chair" Jacqueline replied without any emotion. Kim began to laugh she tried to get control of the situation by pretending to have a big cough. Tacks? _Tacks_?! Man she would've loved to see that prank! And to think everyone thought JACKIE had done it too!

"Oh, I see. That must've been hilarious!" Kim voiced her thoughts, her lips just brushing Jacqueline's ear, sending shivers down the weapon's spine.

"No, it wasn't" her weapon pouted with a few quiet sobs following.

"Oh, just you wait, in a few weeks we'll be laughing about this" Kim stroked Jackie's hair gently.

"You mean YOU'LL be laughing. I don't think it's funny and I never shall"

"Don't be a wet blanket" Kim murmured.

"I-I don't feel so good" Jacqueline whispered, resting her head on Kim's shoulder, her crying had calmed down but it was evident that she was still sad.

"Where? I can heal it" Kim offered.

"Um . . . I don't think you can heal this one Kim" Jacqueline laughed softly.

"Just tell me and I'll try"

"Well . . . Um . . . I kinda hit my period today"

"Oh" Kim said softly, her cheeks reddening and she felt embarrassed. "Haha, well in that case the best I can do is steal some pain killers for you"

"Don't bother, it's not unbearable"

"Hey, let's go home, we can sit on the couch or whatever you want and you can tell me about your day."

"But school isn't over" Jacqueline pulled away from the embrace a bit and looked into Kim's eyes. "We can't just skip"

"But that's what we were already doing, right? I thought you were already skipping."

"No! I wasn't! I was just-"

"Crying in the bathroom" Kim cut her girlfriend off and stroked her cheek gently. "C'mon Jackie, let's go home"

Kim unlocked their bathroom stall and scooped her weapon into her arms, bridal style. She ran out of the bathroom with a wide-eyed Jackie in her arms.

"Kim! Put me down this instant!" The lantern ordered, clinging onto Kim for dear life as they bolted down the almost empty halls, a few students laughing and pointing as they passed by.

"I don't think so!" Kim whooped.

**Princess Fandom: *sigh* I did enjoy writing this one. I guess getting blamed for putting tacks on a teachers chair isn't the worst thing ever. I mean who's been blamed for worse? *raises hand* Yeah, so I guess if I'd continued to write this I would have figured something else, much worse, to happen to make Jackie really mad and emotional (besides the obvious PMS). And I think I would have described Kim's magic differently.**


	16. Broken Promises ((First Draft))

**Princess Fandom: Okay, so this actually was going to be a long chapter story. I actually started multiple Jackie x Kim chapter stories but I either changed them into one shots or I gave up on 'em. So this was one that I changed into a one shot. I actually hate this one a lot, to me I see it as my worst one ^^' It gave me a lot, I mean A LOT, of grief to write because I took a story with chapters and crammed a whole crap load of details into a one shot. It's the most undeveloped one out of everything I've posted. (( Not even First Draft Stage))**

_"Kim! You were accepted!" Kim's auntie shouted with joy, throwing her arms around the smaller pink haired girl. Kim smiled politely and untangled herself from her guardian's arms._

_"I know, isn't it great?" She said, looking at the acceptance letter she held in her hands. It had taken her months and months of careful preparation, intensive study, and multitudes of cram schools, tutors, extra lessons, and hours of hard, hard work to get that acceptance letter. She felt full to the brim with joy; she'd been accepted into one of the most prestigious high schools in her country. Hope Academy. People dreamed of going there but only a few, if any, ever achieved that dream._

_"I'm gonna go to my room" Kim announced, as she ran through the house and up the stairs, eager to get ready for bed so she could get up fresh and early tomorrow. As Kim went into her room she threw her letter on her bedside table and walked over to the window in her room, she glanced out of it and up at the star filled sky, sighing._

_"Hope Academy . . ." Kim breathed, feeling almost dizzy. She couldn't believe she'd done it. She almost wished she had friends that she could share the news with, but during her elementary years she'd been determined to stay distant and never let a single person see what turmoil she bottled up inside of herself. Now she'd be going to high school, an all-girls school, where she'd be expected to make friends._

_There was one more thing that made her uneasy . . . This was a Christian school, she'd read their website over at least a hundred times. She was the least religious person you could ever meet in your life, she swore, got into fights if provoked, broke the rules, and, up until this past year, didn't take her studies too seriously._

_"What's going to happen now?" She wondered to herself, staring at the twinkling stars up in the heavens. She knew she'd have to keep her behavior in check otherwise she'd be, most likely, expelled but there was one thing that would be the hardest to keep in check. She was gay. She liked girls and there was nothing else to it, she'd never been interested in guys and she saw men only as friends. Nobody knew this, she'd kept it hidden from the world, and she just didn't have the courage to come out of the closet yet._

_Because this was Christian school she knew Lesbian and gay behavior would be frowned upon, just like everywhere else she seemed to go. "Damn" she whispered, resting her head on her arms, which were on the window sill. She would have to wait to see what the school was like before she made any harsh assumptions however_

_But at this she was determined, to not fall in love. She promised herself to not fall in love as it would only end in pain and a broken heart._

**_The Morning of Orientation:_**

_"Kim! Wake up! You'll be late for orientation!"_

_**[Big time skip, fill in details later]**_

_Kim connected their lips, a soft moan coming from Jacqueline as she coaxed open her mouth for her. "Kim . . ." Jackie sighed, pushing herself closer to her girlfriend. Suddenly the door creaked open and a teacher walked in. _

_The teacher stared at them, eyes wide open, shocked. Kim took a step away from Jacqueline and wiped off her mouth with her sleeve. Time seemed to stop moving as the girls waited for the person's reaction._

_"Y-Your lesbians!" They shouted, backing away and pointing a shaking finger at them. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?!" _

_Kim frowned and she looked at her feet, the teacher's words stung. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at Jackie who looked close to tears. "Do you know you're going to hell? All gays go to hell!"_

_Kim sighed; she'd heard it many times before. Gays to go hell, gays go to hell; gays go to hell . . . That's all anyone ever said to her if she came out to them. Kim didn't know what she was going to do; she'd been caught with Jackie, kissing._

_Kim grabbed Jackie's hand and began to run towards the door, shoving past the teacher without breaking stride._

_"Do yourself a favor and shut up!" She called as they ran down the halls, the teacher's shouts and insults following. They ran and ran until they could run no more, their legs burning, and their hearts beating quickly from physical exertion. Kim let go of Jackie's hand and bent over, her hands on her knees, breathing quickly._

_"K . . . Kim" Jacqueline panted, standing up and wiping away some sweat from her forehead. "Wh… What are we gonna do?" She asked, staring at Kim with pleading eyes. Kim straightened up as well and looked at their surroundings, finding them in some alleyway._

_"I don't know Jackie . . . Give me some time to think it through okay?" Kim whispered. The pink haired girl began to walk out of the alleyway and onto a small sidewalk beside a busy road. She felt Jacqueline grab her hand to stop her._

_"Listen Kim . . . I love you, okay?"_

_Kim nodded and looked at her feet. "I know" she whispered._

_"Will you give me one last kiss before you go home?" Jackie asked hopefully. Kim lifted her gaze to Jackie's face and then tugged her hand out of her girlfriend's grasp._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't do it" Kim bit her lip and she felt like crying as she saw a hurt look flash across the other girls' face._

_"Oh" Jackie whispered, taking a step back. "I-It's fine, I understand. I-I'll see you tomorrow then?" The brown haired girl asked, with a small smile._

_Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe" she said before running towards the nearest cross walk, she needed time to think this through, time to be alone, time to clear her mind._

_Kim crossed the road and began the long, boring walk home._

**_Jackie POV_**

_Jackie flopped onto her bed after she made it home and she clutched her pillow to her chest. "Why did this have to happen now of all times!" The girl groaned, kicking her legs a little. They'd worked so hard to keep their relationship a secret. And it had just been so mindlessly exposed! It made her mad to think about. That man . . . He would tell the school, he would tell everyone, there was no stopping him._

_The brown haired girl sat up when she felt her eyes getting moist. "No . . . Can't cry now, not yet and not ever" she frantically wiped away the moistness and stared at one of her anime posters until she didn't feel like crying._

_At least she'd always have her Kim . . . Right?_

**_Kim POV_**

_Kim sighed and tossed a stone into the fast rapids of the river. She watched as it plunged into the current, never to resurface._

_"Argh!" She exclaimed in frustration, grabbing a handful of pebbles and throwing them with all her might. She grimaced as she felt her arm go out of the socket and then pop back in the next second, she moved her shoulder in a circular motion, rubbing it to ease the pain._

_Note to self: be more careful when throwing things._

_She began to climb up the steep hill when she finally noticed the sky was getting darker. She had to get home, quickly. This town wasn't exactly the safest when it got dark and she wasn't the kind of girl who fancied the idea of rape._

_Kim jogged home quickly and slammed the door behind her. "Welcome home!" Her auntie called from the kitchen, the smell of pulled pork graced her nose. Kim sighed and threw her book bag on the counter, grabbing a cup and drinking some water._

_"Thanks" she muttered. She leaned on the counter and watched her auntie cut vegetables for a salad. She lived with her aunt because her parents had died a long time ago, so long ago Kim couldn't even remember their faces. She didn't even have pictures._

_"Is something wrong Kim? You look down in the dumps today." Her aunt asked, glancing up for a second before returning her gaze to the tomatoes she was cutting._

_Kim began to walk towards the stairs. "Don't worry yourself about it, I'm fine" she answered, walking down the stairs to her room in the basement._

_Kim took off her school uniform and got it ready for tomorrow, she then pulled on a baggy t-shirt and flopped onto her bed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. She'd come up with the perfect plan while she'd been at the river, one that would most definitely save Jackie's honor . . . _

**_The Next Day . . ._**

_"Kim!" Jacqueline waved to her girlfriend as she caught sight of her from across the school field._

_Kim looked up and walked towards her, not looking too happy to have been seen. "Good morning Jackie" Kim said, glancing to the side, avoiding eye contact. Jackie raised an eyebrow and fell into step beside Kim, reaching out to intertwine their fingers. Kim flinched as their hands brushed; she immediately pulled her hand away and stuffed it into her pocket._

_Jackie's eyes widened, when was the last time Kim had refused to hold hands with her?_

_"Kim, is something wrong?" Jackie wondered, grabbing Kim's shoulders and forcing her to look her in the eye._

_"W-We need to talk Jackie" Kim whispered._

_"I'm listening; tell me anything, I want to hear what you have to say,"_

**_"Would Kim Dihel and Jacqueline Dupre come to the office please. Kim Dihel and Jacqueline Dupre!"_**

_The loudspeaker announced their names and the girls were glad they were practically alone. Jackie sighed and took a step away from Kim._

_"Seems we need to go to the-"_

_"No," Kim cut her girlfriend off. "No, we need to talk before we go."_

_"Hurry than!" Jacqueline rushed._

_"It's about yesterday . . . Listen, this is important!" Kim grabbed both of Jacqueline's shoulders and stared her in the eye. "I forced myself on you. Do you understand? Lesbians and gays are strictly forbidden in our school, now everyone thinks that we're Lesbian, which we are. So if you tell them that I forced myself on you then everyone will still love you even if they hate me!"_

_"Kim!" Jackie gasped; Kim would do that for her? "But everyone'll hate you! I won't be able to see you anymore!"_

_"It's a risk I'm willing to take so that you can have a happy life. Please don't make this any harder Jackie" Kim pleaded._

_"But this means . . ."_

_"I'm sorry, we can't be together anymore . . . It's not going to work out. Whatever you do don't associate with me anymore, I'm okay with people bullying me and hating me but I couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt. This is for the best." Kim let her hands drop from the girls' shoulders._

_"But Kim! You promised we'd always be together!" Jackie let out a choked sob, covering her mouth with her hands. "Did that mean nothing to you!?"_

_Kim glanced away and clenched her fists. "It meant the world to me" she whispered. Looking back up at her ex-girlfriend, she cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her, but instead of going for the lips she re-directed the kiss and it landed on her forehead. Jacqueline took a step back and wiped away one of the tears that was traveling down her cheeks._

_"I'll always love you Kim" she cried and ran away, leaving a devastated Kim behind._

_Why must life be so hard? Kim looked up at the sky, tears trickling down her cheeks. Do you hate me, God? Or do you just enjoy playing with my emotions. Kim began to walk towards the office she'd been called to a few moments ago but fell to the ground; all strength to stand was gone. After a few moments of crying Kim got up on shaky legs, she knew she had to go to the office but she didn't want to go._

_The girl began to walk away from this school, from Jackie, from life. Kim stood on the railing of a bridge, staring at the churning water below. "This is what I deserve" she whispered, feeling a tear drop trickle down her face. With that, Kim jumped, plummeting towards the water below that would claim her life._

_ This was best for everyone . . . Right?_

Kim woke up with a gasp; her sheets were soaked with sweat. "Jackie!" She yelled, feeling beside her for her weapon partner. "Jackie! Where are you!?" Kim was close to tears now; she could feel her chest tighten.

"Kim?" Jackie walked towards her meister and sit beside her on their bed. "What's wrong?"

Kim looked at her girlfriend and then tackled her to the bed, hugging her tight. "I thought you were gone!" The tanuki exclaimed, feeling awfully scared by that dream.

"Kim, what's wrong?" The lantern repeated.

"I-I had a really bad dream Jackie!"

Jackie smiled and stroked her hair gently. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Kim shook her head. "No, I don't want to remember anything . . ." The witch shuddered at the thought of anything in that dream coming true. She'd heard from some girl in her class that talking about dreams made them come true and that was one dream she DIDN'T want to come true. After a while of silence Kim began to feel calmer, calm enough to ask a question anyways.

"Jackie? What's for breakfast?"

"Oh, about that . . . I made us cereal." The lantern said sheepishly.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed, she was no longer feeling scared. "But you promised to make me pancakes and bacon! Don't you remember?!" Kim pouted, laying her head on Jackie's chest.

Jackie laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I was lazy today?"

"Hrmph" Kim huffed and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

**So . . . As you can see it was meant to be MUCH MUCH longer than it is now. I guess what I was trying to do by titling it 'Broken Promises' was trying to trick you into thinking the promise that was broken was the "We'll always be together Jackie" Promise, but in reality it was Jackie breaking her promise to Kim by making cereal instead of pancakes and bacon ^^'**

**I think if I'd had more time to finish it (and wasn't quitting) It may have turned out to be my favorite instead of my least favorite but hey, what can ya do? Please tell me what you thought ^^ Bye bye (Until tomorrow anyways)!**


	17. My Ideas (Goodbye present to you all)

**Princess Fandom: Okay, so, this was where I kept all of my plots, ideas, notes etc., It's kinda messy so I'm sorry if you don't understand xD I just decided to show it to you so you could see all of the ideas that I had bouncing around in my head, sorry I couldn't write them for you. (BTW, there is some depressing stuff down there)**

**USED/POSTED: **Easter – An Easter egg hunt at the girls' dorm. Kim and Jackie make a bet to see who collects the most chocolate eggs. Jackie wins and Kim is not so happy about that. The bet was whoever won got the loser to do a favor for them. Jackie makes it seem like the favor she wants is for Kim to kiss her (Or do . . . Something else MWAHAHA!). When Kim is about to kiss her Jackie pushes her away and turns her to face the kitchen, telling her to "clean the kitchen."

**USED/POSTED: **Snow day- It's a snow day and Kim and Jackie have classes off for the rest of the day! They make snow tanuki snowmen, throw snowballs at windows for classrooms full of students disturbing classes; make a little trouble, romance is sure to follow!

**USED/POSTED: **Pool/physical humor: Jackie and the other weapons are walking to meet up with Kim and the Meisters at the pool, Kim is spotted, everyone waves, but Jackie is so enthralled with Kim (she went all out on the swimwear, I'm talking two piece, Pink, rather revealing, possibly Like Yoko Littner from Gurren lagann, with flame symbols to represent Jackie) and walks into a pole, then Soul teases her about keeping her eyes on the road, then see Maka, and walks into a pole as well? (Thanks to Krazyfanfiction1, thank them in the A/N)

**USED/POSTED:** The Pocky game- Jackie and Kim playing the pocky game!

**USED/POSTED: **Rain- Jackie comes home and she sees Kim lying on a bed, staring out the open window. She smiles and walks over to her beloved, getting on the bed and hugging her. Kim smiles and says something like 'Hey there'. Jackie and Kim snuggle and listen to the rain as it falls from the sky.

**COMING SOON: **School time!- But Jackie and Kim are too busy texting to pay attention- Jackie texts Kim something super embarrassing and Kim gets caught reading the text. The teacher reads it out in front of the whole class… Something along the lines of "Don't wear yourself out; we've got a lot of exercise to do tonight."

Not so innocent- Kim and Jacqueline get caught in a compromising position…

Kimodameshi – Test of courage

Comfort- Jackie had a bad day. She goes home and is depressed. Kim offers her hugs and kisses to make her feel better. Jackie gladly accepts. Kim holds her while she tells her all about her bad day. Then Kim sooths her and assures her that things will be okay. Jackie feels better and she feels happier after talking about it. A possible closer sentence: "It's almost as if it's magic." She thinks before about their love before the story ends.

Fitness Tests – Kim and Jackie have fitness tests! They took a break to go to the 'bathroom' but in the end they end up kissing or something like that until the rest of fitness tests. They get into a lot of trouble and have to spend the rest of the day jogging around the track. Jacqueline scolds Kim as they jog.

School Dance: Kim is at a school dance, she's sitting by herself wishing she could be dancing. Then she sees a girl, Jackie, the girl is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in her entire life. She admires her from a distance and wishes she could get to know her. This goes on for a long time before a slow dance comes on. Kim tries to calm her jitters and then she approaches the girl. She and the girl dance but the slow song ends way to quickly because Kim took too long gathering her courage. The school dance ends. Kim sees the girl hug a boy and the jealous monster on the inside; she vows to get to know the girl better. Then one day ( a long time after the dance ) Kim meets the girl again. . .

Ice cream date- They go to that 'Delicious' ice cream shop in Soul Eater NOT. Maybe share a sundae?

Fight with a witch-

Construction stuff- So Lord Death tells them to go and help some random business in Death City build their shop, they go and it's super cute! (Note to self: You've got a lot of ideas for this one.)

Christmas – Make sure there's junk about mistletoe in there and them making snow tanuki?

Birthdays – Surprise party!

Valentine's Day – . . . Think of something . . . !

Halloween – Trick or treating in the Girls dorm!

Thanksgiving – Kim tries to bake Jackie a pumpkin pie but fails miserably.

Anniversary – Kim is trying to get Jackie a gift for their anniversary but doesn't know what to get her!

000

**Fanfiction surfing –** Kim and Jackie find my collection of one shots! And other things people have done on them! They complain that there's not nearly enough on them… Promote a Jackie x Kim week in which I'll post one one-shot each day of the week! Encourage others to write fanfiction/fanart on our favorite couple! Kim x Jacqueline!

Here are the prompts:

1\. **Sunday:** Magic

2\. **Monday:** Courage

3\. **Tuesday:** Jealousy

4\. **Wednesday:** Mistakes

5\. **Thursday:** Embarrassment

6\. **Friday: **Yandere

7\. **Saturday:** Fire

**Jealousy**\- Jackie is weeding a garden beside the Shibusen and Kim is walking around the corner when she sees a bunch of boys watching Jackie. ("Their eyes roaming her body.") She gets jealous and shoves past them. Deciding to get them to go away. She does something like say "I LOVE YOU JACKIE!" Super loud and then kisses all over her face. She glances at the boys and glares at them after the kisses. They look away and leave. (Maybe do another one where Jackie is Jealous?)

**Embarrassment-**

**Courage-** Confessions- Jackie keeps trying to confess to Kim but every time she tries she chickens out and says something ridiculous instead. At the end of the day Kim figures out what she's trying to say so she confesses for her. Something like ("Well are you going to say it?" "S-Say what?" "Kim, I love you." Jacqueline gasped and stared at the pink haired witch, completely and utterly shocked. "K-Kim…" She muttered. Kim smiled and waited patiently for the lantern's answer. It came as a hug. A sweet, warm embrace.)

**Fire-** Kim and Jacqueline's resonance has been off lately. They've been fighting and haven't been getting along at all. One night Kim has an extremely bad fight with her weapon partner, Jacqueline. She runs away and vows never to come back again. A few days later she's cold and terrified. One night she's curled in a ball under a tree, trying to preserve every ounce of warmth she can manage. She's against to lighting a fire because it will just remind her of Jacqueline. Giving in to her need for heat she makes a fire to keep warm. As she sits watching the flames twist and turn she thinks about Jackie. Happy memories about when their relationship was perfect and full of bliss. (What happened? Did she do something wrong? She had tried so hard to keep their relationship beautiful and happy, now her efforts had come to naught. Did she mess up? Was this really how they were supposed to be, unhappy and separated?) Eventually she starts to cry silently. She feels the warmth from the fire and comes to terms with herself. She can't live without Jackie, she loves Jackie, and she wants Jackie to be happy once more. She gets up and begins to run towards her dorm room. She slams the door open and tackles Jackie to the ground, much to the weapons surprise. She apologizes profusely and hugs her tightly. She says that she wants her to be happy and if being separate makes her happy then so be it, she'll leave Jackie alone and it'll be as if they had never been together. Jacqueline's heart is softened and she apologizes as well, saying that she loves Kim and she doesn't want to let her go. They go to sleep together? ending sentence (Maybe): "Love is like a fire, if you don't keep it alive it will die." Or "_I wouldn't have it any other way…"_

**Magic-** Jackie is injured badly during a mission. Kim takes her home and lays her on their bed, undressing her so she can see the wounds. Then she heals them.

**Mistakes-**

**Tragedy/Yandere- **Kim is using Ox to get Jackie's attention; Ox is in on it of course. Jackie doesn't realize that Kim wants her attention. Eventually Jackie goes kinda . . . insane and she murders Ox. She doesn't think properly and when Kim yells at her for killing him; she kills Kim. After realizing she killed her one true love she then commits suicide.

**Princess Fandom: Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed that. That 'Jackie x Kim week' thingy was an idea I had to try and get more works on Kim and Jackie out there ^^'**

**If you feel like you want to use any of the plots above don't hesitate! They're free for you're use! You can take them, use them to write something, use as an idea or you can change them up and create something awesome, whatever the heck you want! ^^ But this is the final thing I am going to post. Goodbye followers, viewers, reviewers, readers . . . It was a pleasure working with you all and writing stories for you, I love you all!**

**[Note: I actually wrote a lemons one shot for Kim and Jackie but since it was my first lemon fic I decided not to post ^^']**


	18. LEMON Arranged Marriage

**A/N: *LEMON* Hi guys! It has been a while! I know I said I quit... But I probably meant more like... Hiatus ^^' This idea came to me after reading "Gone With the Wind" an amazing classic! So please enjoy! It has really been a while... I hope my writing is still interesting and not mediocre ^^ (THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON)**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Jacqueline sighed as she looked at herself in the broad mirror hanging on the wall. Her mother stood behind her, hands on her shoulders and smiling a big smile.

"See darling? You look positively beautiful!" Her mother exclaimed happily. Jackie sighed again, lowering her eyes. Her mother hugged her tightly from behind. "This is a very important day Jacqueline! This is a once in a lifetime thing you know."

Jackie bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, trying to ignore the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She gathered the courage to look back up at herself. She wore a white satin dress that cost near to 100,000 dollars. Her long brown hair was tied up in a fancy bun with some bangs hanging out, the lacy veil sat upon her head. On her feet she wore some diamond studded flats. And the jewelry had been so expensive... So expensive. Her parents had spared no expense for their only daughter's wedding day.

Although all the fancy clothing, jewelry and makeup was kind of nice... Jacqueline felt like burning it all. She had dreaded this day, wished nonstop for it to never come to pass. She had prayed to whatever merciless God ruled the heavens... Hoping, hoping for the day she would be wed to never happen.

"Thank you mother, I really appreciate how much effort you put into all this..." She couldn't say more, a lump formed in her throat and she nearly choked on her own words. Her mother was not blind to her daughter's unhappiness. She smiled and turned Jackie to face her.

"Daughter, I know this is scary... But your father and I believe that this is the best choice. This marriage will surely ensure our company's success and probably a double in it's profit!"

Jacqueline nodded her head again and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Whatever you say mother, I trust you're decision." She whispered. But her heart was torn in two. This arranged marriage was the worst. She had never met this person. She had only heard things about them. She dreaded everything about this day... Especially the wedding night...

****Kim's POV****

Kim frowned as she looked at the gown her father held up in front of her. "Here you go Kim. It's the gown you liked from our trip to Paris last month! I'm sure your partner will love it too!"

Kim grabbed the gown and threw it on the ground, though she knew it had cost a fortune. "I don't want to do this! What the heck! It's like you think I don't have a life! I hate this! Everything about this and you can-" Her father had shut the door. She could hear his chuckling from outside the door.

"Wedding day jitters" He whispered to her mother, whom she knew was standing on the other side.

"Damn you all!" She yelled. She fell onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. She gritted her teeth and made fists with her hands. "Why?" She muttered. "Why must I get married to someone I don't even know?"

****Jackie's POV****

Jackie was escorted to the sleek black limousine that had been parked in front of her parent's large estate. The driver smiled at her and opened the door for her. She got in and looked out the window the whole time, desperately avoiding eye contact with her parents who stared happily at her all the way to the church.

When they got to the church Jackie got out of the limo and took the arm of one of her bridesmaids... Once again someone she had no idea she had ever met before. "Look at you! You look so pretty Jacqueline!" The woman fawned over the lantern. Jackie smiled politely and nodded her head.

"Thank you very much. I'm glad my parent's aren't' the only ones who think so." Jackie did not make conversation with anyone for the rest of the evening. Her entire evening was made up of professional makeup artists doing the finishing touches on her makeup. She had asked for a more natural look and not the "Painted doll" thing all the Dupre brides usually had going for them.

Finally it was done... Her parents hugged her and gave her kisses saying all this sentimental stuff about "Oh how our baby has grown up! I remember when she was born!"

Jackie gave herself one last look in the mirror before it was time for her to walk down the isle. This is it Jackie, you have to do this. It's for the good of your family... Even if it does hurt... He'll be gentle... I hope. Her thoughts did not sooth her.

She linked arms with her father and the doors to the church began to creak open. Organ music began to play as she walked arm-in-arm with her father. White flower pedals created a pathway to the altar and her fiancee.

Wait... Who is that?!

Her hands were grabbed and Jackie, who had kept her brown eyes on the ground the whole time she had walked up the isle, now was forced to look at her fiancee. Her breath caught in her chest and she just stared at her... How beautiful...

Her fiancee was a woman! Surprise filled her face and the other woman just stared at her. Equally surprised. Finally the woman seemed to snap out of it and she smiled dashingly. Jackie blushed and quickly looked away. The preacher began...

Jacqueline hardly heard him. She kept looking at this woman out of the corner of her eye every time she was sure that she wasn't looking. Her soft, short pink locks that framed her face so perfectly... Her turquoise eyes that seemed to sparkle with light... Her small figure that seemed so petite and delicate. Her hand... So soft and gentle...

****Kim's POV****

Kim tried not to smile, she tried not to laugh. She could feel her bride staring at her, taking in everything about her. She felt the urge to bring the the brown haired girls hand, which was clasped in hers, up to her mouth to kiss it. But she fought the urge and kept staring straight ahead, counting the bricks behind the preacher as he droned on and on and on about marriage and having a family and fealty... Ugh... She really did hate weddings. But, she LOVED what she had heard about after the wedding. The party and... The night afterwards. She had been so insistent about being the dominant one if her fiancee had been a man... But now she probably wouldn't mind being uke. A bright blush sprang across her face and she quickly banished the thought from her mind. No. She would be dominant.

"Miss Dupre?" The preacher addressed her bride. The girl snapped out of her daze and looked at him questioningly.

"Yes?" She asked. The first word that Kim had ever heard her bride speak... Her voice was so... Soothing.

"Do you take Kim Diehl to be your lawfully wedded... er... Wife?"

"...I do" Kim felt really awkward standing there as the sudden realization that neither of them knew each other's names.

"And Miss Dihel. Do you take Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes" She said, feeling slightly amazed at her bride's long name.

"You may kiss..." The whole crowd seemed to hold their breath as Kim and Jacqueline faced each other. Kim noticed that Jackie was a bit taller than her.

Kim gathered the courage to take Jacqueline's head between her hands and make her look at her. She made eye contact and she immediately got lost in the brown eyes... They seemed so sad... Kim made a commitment to herself. I WILL make her happy...

"Hey, everything will be alright." She whispered. Jackie smiled a bit and nodded her head.

"Thank you" she whispered back as she closed her eyes. Kim swallowed hard and licked her lips. She's waiting for you... Do something! Kim leaned in and pressed her lips to Jackie's in a sweet kiss. A blush rose to her cheeks for a second time that evening when she felt the other girl sigh a small happy sigh.

****Jackie's POV****

Jackie sighed when she felt Kim's lips on her own. This feeling... Was so amazing she never wanted it to end. Suddenly she had a small spark of hope. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all... They pulled away and stared into each others eyes. Jackie smiled a shy smile and bit her bottom lip in nervousness.

Kim turned to the crowd and lifted their intertwined hands into the air. The entire crowd cheered and clapped. Jackie looked back at the ground and felt incredibly embarrassed by the whole situation. Her first kiss...

****Later at the Reception****

All the speeches were finally over! Goodness, Kim had been secretly chomping at the bit to dance with her bride!

"And now, the bride and... um.. bride will share their first dance together!" The MC announced. The people clapped and Kim stood up walking Jackie to the dance floor. A song began to play and Kim knew her parents had picked it. Jackie shyly placed her hand on Kim's shoulder and they began to dance, Jackie looking down. Kim felt so awkward! Almost a hundred people staring at her, expecting some sort of performance!

"Hey, look up." Kim whispered. Jacqueline slowly looked up, making eye contact. "That's better!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Jacqueline apologized and her eyes looked sadder than ever.

"What on earth is the matter?" Kim asked as they swayed side to side to the music.

"I'm just really nervous and... Scared" The brown haired girl whispered.

Kim smiled lovingly and nodded her head. "I promise I won't hurt you. Nothing will- Oh... You didn't have a boyfriend did you?' Her heart throbbed with hurt. She had fallen for her wife already and now she had probably had a boyfriend.

"No! No! Um.. I mean, No. I was single"

Kim smiled and the hurt faded away. "I see, well that's good! So was I!" Kim exclaimed happily.

"You don't seem the type to stay single for long." Jacqueline retorted.

"Oh! I know what you were thinking as you went up the isle... "Oh my gosh! He's like, so gonna be a player! And I just know he's got twelve mistresses up his sleeve and he's fathered children and he's gonna force himself on me as soon as we get behind a closed door and-" Kim had been mimicking a typical white girl accent but stopped when she saw the hurt in her bride's eyes.

"S-Sure... Thats what I was thinking." Jackie mumbled.

"Oh Death, I'm so sorry Jackie" Kim apologized realizing she had been offensive.

****Jackie POV****

Jackie felt like crying even more. Only her mother's training on hiding your emotions to be businesslike stopped her.

"I'm so sorry Jackie" She nodded her head.

"Of course you are" she whispered.

Suddenly she felt Kim pull her body closer, until they were pressed together. "You don't believe me?" Kim whispered in her ear. Jacqueline felt heat spread through her entire body at the close proximity. She wished Kim would let her go but at the same time, it felt kind of nice.

"N-No, I believe you" She said. Kim's arms reached around her waist and hugged her tight, swaying gently to the music. Jackie glanced and saw her mother beaming as bright as a sunbeam. The lantern sighed and wrapped her arms around Kim's neck, holding her close. Might as well humor them she thought.

****After reception****

An entire hour was spent saying tearful goodbyes and hugging and kissing and... Death, let it stop! Kim and Jackie finally loaded up into the limousine and headed off to the hotel they were booked at. Kim sat across from Jacqueline and Jacqueline didn't look at her, obviously the window seemed so much more interesting.

"Hey Jackie" Kim sang softly. The girl stiffened and glanced at her.

"Yes?"

"Am I ugly? Because by the looks of it you look at that window as if you got married to it instead of me."

Jacqueline blushed a deep shade of red and looked at her so surprised. "What?" Kim asked innocently. "It was an honest question!"

"Don't be ridiculous! And don't suggest such a thing!" The lantern scolded in a sharp tone. Kim rolled her eyes and mouthed "whatever" in a sassy way.

The lantern glared at her and looked back out the window.

They reached the hotel and made it to their room. An elegant room with a hot tub in the bathroom and a fountain in the spacious living room. Yup. Obviously had cost a fortune.

Jackie walked into it as if she lived in things like this every day of her life, which she did. Kim on the other hand was slightly surprised. Yes she was upper class, but no way did her parents let her have such finery!

Kim snapped out of her shock when she laid eyes on Jacqueline again. Kim walked over to her bride and stood in front of her. "So... We're married huh?" Kim began to beat around the bush. "Seems like it's getting late... Are you tired or are-"

"Just do it! Take me!" Jacqueline exclaimed squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself for some kind of impact.

Kim's heart skipped a beat and she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of love and tenderness towards this girl that she had met only today. "Jackie, you need to relax." She whispered, walking over to her bride and stroking her cheek. "I won't hurt you"

"I-I know but..."

"No buts. Come with me." Kim considered grabbing her hand but instead motioned for the girl, still decked out in jewelry, lace and satin to follow her.

Kim opened the bathroom door and pulled the other girl into it by the wrist. "Here, you brought a swimsuit didn't you?' She asked. Jacqueline nodded and looked suspicious. "Oh, just wondering!" Kim then touched the light adjusting button and made the light dim. She looked at the girl in front of her who looked so nervous.

The witch walked over and wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Now, just relax, I promise I'll be as gentle as possible"

She began to undo the lace ties that held the dress together in the back. Her heart pounding as the last tie was undone. Kim then slid the dress down her bride's shoulders, exposing her torso. The dress fell to the ground leaving Jackie only in her underwear and jewelry. Kim ignored her wife's blush. She saw Jackie try to cover herself with her arms. Kim grabbed her wrists and then pushed Jackie against a wall, preventing her from covering herself.

"Don't." Kim whispered. "Don't cover yourself, you're beautiful." Though the light was dim Kim could see her blushing. Kim then took her jewelry off, saving her earrings for last. She took the earrings out ever so carefully, once the last one was out she kissed the ear lobe. She felt Jackie breath sharply and stiffen. Kim then kissed her jaw, then under her ear and down her neck. Each kiss was a new experience. She took note of which spots were more sensitive than others as she kissed down her bride's neck.

Once she reached her collarbone the pink haired girl let her lips rest there for a while. She then parted her lips and touched her hot tongue to the girl's skin. For the first time she heart her bride moan. It sent shivers down her spine and she felt herself getting wet. The witch ran her hands up and down Jacqueline's sides and pressed their bodies together. Kim frowned when she became suddenly aware of her own clothes.

She stepped away and smirked when she saw Jackie look at her curiously. She stripped as quickly as she could, leaving her underwear and bra on. Save best for last. She then grabbed Jacqueline's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, pushing her down onto the bed provided.

"Here's where it gets good"

****Jackie POV****

Jackie felt her heart still pounding from getting kissed like that... If that wasn't good she had no idea what else was- "Ah-!" Jacqueline gasped when pleasure rippled through her body suddenly. Looking down to see what the heck had happened she blushed to see Kim licking her nipple gently, the pink haired girl's tongue made her feel things she thought herself incapable of feeling. She held the girl's head between her hands, arching her back instinctively, silently trying to ask for more.

She got her wish when the girl's teeth gently nibbled on her shell pink nipple. This sudden change of touch elicited a deep moan from her. It was then when she knew Kim was just experimenting, testing the waters before she dove in. That moan seemed to satisfy the pink haired girl.

"And now I will show you what the meaning of the phrase "Burning pleasure" is."

Jacqueline blushed but nodded her head sheepishly. "Alright... I trust you" she whispered, feeling Kim slide her underwear down her long legs, exposing her entire body. She shuddered when the most sensitive part of her body was touched for the first time. "Kim" The pink haired girl's name slipped from between her lips as the witch touched her gently. The witch smiled and then bent her head down to kiss the lips that had uttered her name.

"Jacqueline" she whispered back before thrusting her fingers deep inside the girl. Jacqueline screamed as pain ripped through her body as her virginity was taken. Kim hugged her tightly as best she could with her fingers inside the Jackie's body. Blood dripped onto Kim's hand and the witch cringed.

"O-Ow!" Jacqueline cried, tears coming to her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. "Y-You said you wouldn't hurt me!" The lantern tried to sit up but her body pained her too much. She just lay there crying from shock and pain.

Kim felt so guilty. "I-I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed suddenly thinking that she should have warned her bride about the pain. "I'll make it feel better I promise!" She yelled hugging the lantern as she cried.

"Don't touch me!" The brown haired girl shrieked, pushing Kim away. Kim knelt on the bed beside Jackie, listening to her tears. She suddenly realized that those tears were not only a result of pain but a result of feeling betrayed.

"Jackie." She rolled the girl over and kissed her lips. The girl did not fight back. "I should have warned you... It hurts almost everyone when they get their virginity taken..." Kim looked into the tearful brown eyes. "I'm so sorry. But please, let me make it up to you..." She kissed the lantern again with her intoxicating lips. When Kim pulled away the lantern was breathing hard.

"Alright.." She whispered. Kim grinned and then hugged the naked girl.

"Thank you so much" she murmured. Jackie closed her eyes and shyly put her arms above her head, waiting for whatever her wife had to offer.

Kim began to tease her bride's body. Realizing the importance of foreplay. I probably could've made it hurt less if I'd been more patient... The witch scolded herself. She kept teasing the girl. Every touch made the girl squirm in the most adorably seductive way. Kim decided she could not wait any longer.

"Alright, here I come" She whispered. The witch slid her fingers inside Jacqueline slowly and patiently, moving them around to get acquainted with her opening. Jacqueline whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. Kim moved them a bit experimentally and got a small subdued moan.

She then began to move them in and out seeing what that did, watching her wife's face curiously awaiting her reaction. Jackie bit her bottom lip and turned her head to the side, looking as if she were in pain. But Kim knew she wasn't in pain. She then picked up the speed she was thrusting, moving in and out faster and faster watching Jacqueline every step of the way.

The lantern began to grit her teeth and whimper, her back began to arch and her hips began to match her hand's movements. Kim grinned and she felt Jackie's opening tighten around her fingers. She suddenly remembered all the porn she had ever read in her entire life. Grinning she slowed down. Jacqueline whimpered and opened her eyes.

"Kim... Please..." She begged, her voice husky. Kim removed her fingers and then replaced them with her tongue. She had always wondered what this would do or what it would taste like for that matter. She began to use her tongue to pleasure the older girl, teasing her core until she knew it was uncomfortable because of all the whimpering she was getting.

"Kiiiim!" Jacqueline moaned in frustration. Kim removed her tongue, she wasn't good at oral techniques at all so she'd stick to fingers until she improved. The witch thrust her fingers deep inside. Jacqueline gasped and arched her back. Kim picked up the pace she was thrusting until her arm began to burn with exertion and she felt a little light headed. Jacqueline was obviously having the time of her life.

Kim though it couldn't get any better until she felt Jacqueline's body shudder and the brown haired girl screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. Kim felt her bride's fluids spill out all over her hand. She held the girl close as she came down from her high.

Once all the excitement died away the two girls lay together panting and holding each other. Jacqueline snuggled into Kim and closed her eyes, going to sleep. Kim lay awake, holding onto Jackie and thinking happily about her marriage...

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all!

**A/N: Okay... So this is probably super bad quality and such... It IS my first lemon so I'm sorry! But I really wanted to try and depict a feel of awkwardness and uncertainty into this oneshot. Both of them were virgins so they obviously had no idea what they were doing except Kim... She read some smut beforehand so she was ready xD So who do you think had a better night? ;) I hope you all enjoyed that!**


	19. An embarrassing situation

**A/N: *IMPORTANT PLEASE READ* Okay! Since I'm back I figured that I'm going to be doing a lot of editing on this one shot collection. I posted a lot of first drafts previously but now I am planning on finishing them all! I make a commitment to you all: I will never leave a work unfinished! I am now going to be finishing all the works I left unfinished so look forwards to that ^^ **

**Oh! And a special thanks to Yurichan220 for bringing me back! Please check her out! She's written many beautiful stories on many different series' and get this: It's all YURI! And she inspired me to write again~ *Hearts and sparkles***

Jackie sighed as she walked down the spacious hall of Shibusen. She let her hand run against the wall as she walked. Suddenly her phone buzzed. The weapon jumped in surprise and quickly took her phone out, looking at the text. She blushed softly as she read it.

_"Hey Jackie! My class is almost over! I'm so bored so come wait for me outside okay? I really want to see you... Even getting yelled at by you is better than listening to this teacher! I love you~"_

Jackie smiled and turned her phone off, not bothering to text back because she knew Kim shouldn't be texting in class anyways. The weapon knew her meister's schedule off by heart so she hurried over to the classroom where they studied resonance in greater depth. Jackie leaned against the wall in front of the door and glanced at the clock... _Five more minutes_

****Kim POV****

The teacher wiped all the diagrams he had drawn off the chalkboard as class drew to a close. "Don't forget to read chapters 12 through 20! They hold a lot of information that will be useful to you!" He called as the students filed out the doors. Kim glanced up as she walked into the hallway, making eye contact with her weapon.

"Jackie!" Kim exclaimed and rushed over, giving the weapon a big hug. The meister looked up at Jacqueline and smiled a huge smile. "You came!"

"Of course I did, silly! I'm here to rescue you!" The weapon replied.

Kim smirked. "If you wanted to do some rescuing then you should've showed up 30 minutes earlier."

"But I was busy then! Oh, you shouldn't be texting in class," Jackie scolded gently.

"Come on! It's not a crime!" Kim rolled her turquoise eyes and let the weapon go, grabbing her hand. "Follow me!" Kim began to pull her weapon by the hand through the mob of students who had just filled the halls. Jackie laughed and tried to keep up with Kim's brisk pace.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked.

"Oh you'll see!" Kim grinned evilly.

"Kim? What are you planning?"

"Nothing!"

_Liar... _The weapon thought. Kim suddenly turned a corner. Jackie noticed they were getting more and more isolated... _This isn't good..._

"Kim? Um, I think I'm catching on-"

"We're here!" Kim let go of the weapon's hand and held her arms out on either side of her as if presenting something. Jackie looked around herself.

"Kim. We're in an empty classroom. What's the point of all this? Why the secrecy?"

"Because, Jackie... I was really _frustrated _in class today." Kim said stepping closer.

"Oh no. This is not happening." Jacqueline shook her head and stepped back. "Kim! Not in school! What if someone finds us?"

"Nobody will find us! I promise! It'll be fine" Kim pounced on her weapon. The witch pressed her lips to Jacqueline's in a hot kiss, all her previous sexual frustration surfacing once again. Kim reached out with her soul and nudged Jackie's. Jackie squirmed a bit in her embrace, Kim knew the weapon could feel the intensity of her desire as their souls connected.

"K-Kim..." Jacqueline pushed against Kim in a weak attempt to break the kiss. Kim pulled away and let her take a breather. The weapon was flushed and panting. "C-Can't you wait until we get to our dorm?" She asked, her voice husky. Kim shook her head and reconnected their lips. She raised a hand to the back of her weapon's neck and applied more pressure into their kiss. The witch began to try and lay Jackie down onto a wide desk in the room without breaking the kiss. The weapon hesitantly complied.

Kim got Jackie to lay down, she immediately climbed onto the desk herself, supporting her weight on her hands and knees. Jackie turned her head to the side and gasped for air. "I-I need to breath sometimes you know," she panted. Kim grinned and tugged on Jacqueline's green uniform tie. Once the tie came off she threw it to the ground.

"Ah, seems I forgot!" Kim teased, kissing the weapon's jaw...

****Soul POV****

Soul and Maka were walking with Black*Star and Tsubaki after class. Both pairs of weapon and meister's had made plans to go to that new coffee shop down by the pool. They were chatting cheerily together as they walked through the halls. Suddenly Maka placed a hand on Soul's chest to stop him in his tracks.

"Guys! There's somebody down there!" She pointed towards the back of the school where people usually steered clear of. Maka closed her eyes and focused her soul perception. "Actually... There's two people... A weapon and a meister!" She opened her eyes and began to run towards the souls. "Come on! They might be in trouble!"

Soul groaned and followed his meister, Black*Star and Tsubaki close behind.

They turned the corner and that's when Maka stopped in her tracks. She glanced around cautiously. "There may be a enemy around here so be careful."

"Wait! Do you hear that?!" Black*Star exclaimed. A muffled moan came from the door to their right. "Sounds like someone's hurt!"

Maka wasted no time. She went to the door and was slightly inconvenienced by there being no window. "Lets storm them." She whispered holding up three fingers. _One... Two... Three... _She threw the door open and the meisters ran into the room with their weapons transforming and landing in their hands.

****Jackie POV****

Jackie's mind was fuzzed over with desire. Her body was warm and tingly, her eyes closed, small gasps and words of encouragement escaping her lips every now and then. She had strictly forbidden Kim from going past second base before things had gotten out of hand. But even with the restrictions she'd placed Kim was proving to be a very formidable partner.

She felt Kim's hands go under her shirt and start sliding upwards somehow clipping her bra. If her brain hadn't been clouded with physical pleasure she would have pushed Kim off. But instead she closed her eyes and reconnected their lips.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Two people ran into the room yelling at the top of their lungs. Jackie snapped out of her physical bliss and sat upright, knocking Kim off her and onto the ground. She screamed and tried to stand up but her knees were shaky from Kim's attentions so she wobbled and fell off the desk as well. Landing on Kim. Kim cried out in shock and probably pain as Jackie landed on her.

The two girls lay there in a daze. And then a sound reached their ears... Laughter? She pushed herself up with her arms and looked up. There stood Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Soul. Black*Star and Soul were laughing their heads off while Maka and Tsubaki were bright red. Jackie glared down at Kim and then buried her face into her meister's shoulder, hiding her mortified face from the rest of the world.

She would never live this down... Would she...

**A/N: I believe this one was a request I got from someone... You know who you are! I hope you enjoyed that xD I know I probably should have written an innocent one after the lemon but I wanted to write this! Please leave a review!**

**If you have any requests, tips on improving my writing, ideas or even complaints I'd be glad to hear them! I write this stuff for your entertainment so you might as well tell me what you want to read xD Bye~**


	20. Confessions

**A/N: How are all you lovely people today? I hope you are in the mood for some Kim and Jacqueline fluff! This one shot is very, very early in Kim and Jackie's developing relationship. So early in fact that they aren't even a couple! Imagine that! I hope you find this to your liking. I wrote it in hopes that it would make you smile ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Soul Eater Not. (Me: *Starts crying* T.T)**

A gentle breeze blew. White clouds drifted to and fro in the sky. The sun stared down at Death City with a wide, toothy grin. Heat radiated off of roads and sidewalks, causing all living creatures to seek shelter in any shade that they could find.

All was peaceful, except . . . On the roof of the Shibusen stood a girl. That girl stared out at the city below her. She may have looked at ease but if you took a closer look you would see the slight frown on her delicate lips, the crease in her brow as she looked into the far distance, the way her hands shook slightly as she read the note she held.

"Why is this so hard?!" The girl exclaimed, exasperated. Her voice echoed around her. The girl stared at the piece of paper she had just written on.

_Dear Kim._

_I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now. I love you._

_Yours Truly, Jacqueline_

Jacqueline hung her head and lifted up one hand, holding the paper in it. A hot stream of fire engulfed the paper until there was nothing left of it.

Jackie had been standing there for hours, writing her confessions on notes and incinerating them just like the one before.

She had a crush on a certain pink haired witch for the longest time and she was trying to gather enough courage to confess. Unfortunately courage was one thing she seemed to lack. Yes, she could face multitudes of soul devouring monsters without breaking a sweat. But when it came to love... She was about as helpless as a newborn lamb.

Jackie pulled out another slip of paper and wrote on that one as well. Her brown eyes studied the paper for a moment before a wistful sigh left her lips; she burnt that letter to nothingness as well.

"Dear Kim, Marry me," she said after a few moments of silence. "What?!" She exclaimed after realizing what she had just voiced. "No! No! No! Where did that even come from?!" She placed her hands on either side of her face and shook her head side-to-side as she scolded herself.

Her and Kim had been partners for a while now but even after all this time of being together Kim was still oblivious to her feelings. A few days ago she would have been elated that her true feelings remained a secret, until...

She squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered what had triggered this whole 'confessing' thing.

_"Hey Kim." Ox tugged on Kim's sleeve, trying to get her attention._

_"Yeah?" Kim wondered looking at him a bit confused. Jackie hid behind a corner and watched them, curious as to what was going to happen_

_"Um... You see... I-I've had this crush on you for the longest time." Ox began. His fists clenching at his sides and his head turning to the side as to avoid eye contact. "W-Would you go out with me!" He suddenly exclaimed. Jacqueline felt her heart break. She gasped and backed away from the spot she had been hiding, sprinting down the halls._

_She skidded into an empty classroom and collapsed onto one of the desks, beginning to cry. She didn't even know why she was crying, it wasn't as if Kim had said yes or anything. Jackie pounded one fist onto the wooden table, wincing as pain lanced through her hand. Maybe it was because Ox had beaten her to it, he'd had the courage to confess to Kim and she hadn't._

_"I'll do it." The lantern growled, standing upright and drying her tears. "I'm going to confess to her, tomorrow." The lantern made her way to their dorm, determination taking the place of sadness._

Jacqueline sighed and ran a hand through her hair, letting her pen drop to the floor. She had thought it would come easy. Oh how wrong she had been. Soon Kim and her would be going to a mall for a bit of 'partner bonding time' as Kim had called it earlier.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Jacqueline spun around, instinctively prepared to fight.

Kim stood in front of her, inches away from the knife hand strike she had been about to deliver. Kim's eyes were wide as she stared down at the hand that was pointed at her neck.

"J-Jackie?" The witch gulped, and backed away a bit. "I thought weapons were supposed to _protect _their meisters, not kill them." She gave a nervous smile and the lantern retracted her hand.

"I'm so sorry Kim!" Jacqueline apologized profusely and wrung her hands in front of her. Kim gave her a wide grin and she waved her hand dismissively.

"No, no, it's not your fault . . . I must've knocked on the door too hard or something." The lantern rolled her eyes and smiled as well.

"I was really focused on writing letters-" Jacqueline clapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else.

"Writing letters? To who?" Kim leaned forwards and gave her the typical 'curious tanuki' look that Jacqueline couldn't seem to resist no matter how hard she tried. The lantern blushed furiously and broke eye contact with the meister.

"T-To nobody," she stuttered. Kim raised an eyebrow and looked at the lantern with a look that said: 'I don't believe you.' Jacqueline walked briskly past the witch and glanced over her shoulder at her meister. "Well? Are you coming or what?" She inquired.

"Yeah." Kim hurried on to catch up with the weapon and they walked together. As the girls walked towards the mall Jackie thought about how she was going to confess. _How about… Hey Kim, guess what? I love you so let's be girlfriends._

"Kyaa! I can't say that!" Jackie shouted, startling her meister.

"Say what?! What can't you say?" Kim asked, giving her a concerned look.

"N-Nothing!" Jacqueline realized how weird she must have looked right then. "Sorry, I guess I'm kinda out of it today." she made her excuse hoping to throw Kim off her tail.

"Whatever." Kim scoffed, obviously not believing her. "Normal people don't randomly shout things without a reason."

"Seriously, there's nothing wrong!" Jacqueline turned her back on her crush and kept walking towards the mall, desperately trying to rid her face of the furious blush. It warmed her heart that Kim was showing concern, when they had first become partners the witch always pushed her away and tried to hide her emotions. Now Kim was open about how she felt and she almost never pushed the lantern away.

As they walked Jacqueline desperately thought about how she was going to do this difficult task. _I don't think it should be this hard... _She sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temple. "Baka." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kim said sounding a bit offended. Jacqueline had been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't even realized Kim had been talking to her.

"Sorry!" The lantern yelped, kicking herself mentally at her stupidity.

"I don't know what's so stupid about ice cream but if you'd rather go somewhere else that's fine." Kim looked straight ahead and Jacqueline followed her gaze to the new ice cream store.

"No! I-I mean, I would love to get ice cream with you!"

****Kim's POV****

Kim glanced at her weapon, feeling a bit concerned for her health. "If you say so." She began to lead the way towards the store, holding open the door for her crush. _She's acting so weird... I know! I must have done something weird while I was sleeping! Maybe she saw me trying on her clothes that one time! _Kim panicked.

"Um... What would you like?" The meister asked as they looked at the menu.

"I'd like... A caramel cone." Jacqueline looked at her meister. "And you? What would you like?" She paused before talking again. "I'm paying."

Kim glanced at her weapon from over the top of the menu she was holding. "Obviously." Kim muttered as she looked at all the delicious frozen treats to choose from.

"May I help you?" A waiter asked. He held a pad of paper and pen.

"I'll have the deluxe triple chocolaty fudge sundae with peanuts and sprinkles and toffee and extra sauce! ...That's about it." Kim had listed the things off on her fingers. The waiter scribbled her order on his notepad.

"Thank you ladies. Your food will come shortly." He left to the kitchen to give their order to the chef.

"Kim!" Jacqueline groaned. "That's like thirty dollars!"

Kim grinned and winked at her. "I made it expensive on purpose."

"Idiot." The lantern held her head in her hands and pulled out a brown envelope with her money. "You're lucky I made mine cheap otherwise I wouldn't be able to pay for you."

Kim smiled teasingly and then began to look out the window. Watching as pedestrians walked by. She looked around the restaurant and wondered why it was so... Fancy?

Little conversation passed between the girls as they waited for their order. Kim could feel Jackie's eyes on her practically the whole time, and she picked up a little distress through her soul. Kim frowned slightly and tried to ignore it. She knew her weapon would just deny it completely if she asked about it. _Silly girl... _Kim thought. The witch picked up a paper napkin and folded it into a paper crane, pulling on the head and tail to make the wings flap. She glanced up at Jackie and held it up with a grin.

"See? I can be sophisticated too!" She joked.

Jackie rolled her eyes in good humor and took the crane from her meister, burning it in her hand. "Just because you can do origami doesn't make you sophisticated." the older girl smiled. Kim fell back into her chair and pouted, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Geez! It was hard work learning to fold that!" She huffed. Jackie laughed behind her hand. The conversation ended and silence took place once more.

****Jackie's POV****

Jackie fiddled with the tablecloth and bit her bottom lip. Her mind hard at work trying to figure out how to make her confession go smoothly. She looked up, determination portraying on her face.

"Kim I-"

Her sentence was cut off as the waiter came with their orders. Kim jumped up shouting "finally!" Really loud and snatching her order from his gloved hands. Jackie shut her mouth and clenched her teeth for a second before taking her order and licking the ice cream that had begun to drip down the waffle cone. Her meister on the other hand attacked her sundae with the spoon, gulping the ice cream down in delight.

"This is just so good! It took them long enough to get it to us though!" She said excitedly. Jackie reached forwards with her handkerchief and wiped some of the chocolate sauce off the tanuki's cheek.

"Kim, you're going to make a huge mess of yourself, not to mention you'll get a brainfreeze." The lantern scolded. Kim stopped eating and set her sundae onto the table.

"Oh! Pardon me! I do beg your pardon Miss Dupre!" Kim said jokingly, sitting straight as a board and picking up a spoon. She scooped a small morsel of ice cream and brought it to her mouth daintily. "I really am quite embarrassed by my previous conduct Miss Dupre! I am so ashamed! How can you EVER forgive me?" Kim said sarcastically.

Jackie glared at her from across the table. Honestly sometimes she just wanted to strangle her meister. "Just... Just shut up," she muttered, turning her attention back to her ice cream.

They finished their ice cream and began to walk towards the mall. Jackie walked a few steps behind Kim, staring at the back of her meister's head and wringing her hands in front of her. Kim turned around and pointed at the large mall before them.

"We're here!" Kim exclaimed, grabbing the lantern's hand and pulling towards the mall. Jackie giggled softly and tried to keep pace.

_Even if I may not be able to confess... I'll still enjoy having you around... You're so perfect... _The lantern thought to herself.

****Kim's POV***

Kim stopped in front of the mall and lead the way through the door. Her weapon and her began to look at all the stores. Since clothing stores were abundant they decided to go into a few. Kim pointed towards one of her favorite stores.

"Hey, this is my favorite! Let's go inside!" Kim exclaimed. Jackie followed her gaze and nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me."

Kim looked her weapon up and down. "Yeah, I'm gonna buy you some new clothes, your old ones look so drab and... Straight-laced."

Jackie glared and was about to say something to defend her style of clothes but she didn't have a chance to reply before Kim pulled her by the hand into the store.

They began to look through all the colorful clothes, admiring a frilly skirts, hot pink tank tops, rainbow socks, and light blue blouses. There was so much to see! Kim glanced at Jackie who had been looking wistfully at a bubblegum pink tank top. "Haha, it's not your style silly!" Kim laughed, pulling her weapon away from the shirt.

"O-Oh well... " The weapon began but Kim didn't give her a chance to finish.

"Here! Look at this!" Kim grabbed some tight jeans off of the shelf along and a cerulean tank top with a low back. "_This _will suit you much better than that other one!" Kim shoved the clothes into her arms and pulled her towards the change rooms.

"A change room for two!" She called to the staff. The woman unlocked a room for them and let them in.

"My name is Nicole. If you have any trouble at all just let me know!" Nicole said cheerily as she shut the door behind them and went back to her desk.

"Okay Jackie! Now get dressed in this!" Kim gestured to the tank and jeans in her weapon's arms. She turned around in courtesy and waited patiently for the lantern to finish dressing.

****Jackie's POV****

Jackie gulped and began to dress. She felt her heartbeat quicken because of her crush who was standing so close as she dressed. Jackie put the outfit on and then tugged on Kim's shirt sleeve to get her attention.

"I-I'm done . . . What do you think?" Jacqueline's cheeks turned red as Kim's eyes looked her up and down.

"Wow . . . You look great!" Kim grabbed her shoulders and turned her weapon to face the mirror. Jackie gulped and looked at her reflection.

"I-It does seem to suit me well, doesn't it?" _This is my chance! I can do this! I can confess right now! I will confess right now! _Jacqueline turned around to face her meister. She took a few deep breaths and began. "Kim, I-I . . ." She trailed off and she couldn't find her words anymore. Kim stared curiously at her.

"Yes Jackie? What is it?"

"N-Nevermind!" The lantern flushed down to her toes and then turned around, quickly stripping and putting her own clothes back on. Her heart was pounding and she was short of breath, never before had she been that close to confessing! _That was so close!_

* * *

"Ah! We're finally back!" Kim sighed kicking their dorm door open and dropping her shopping bags to the ground. Jackie walked inside and went to her bed, placing her bag onto her bed. She dumped the contents out and smiled. The outfit at the store she'd tried on now belonged to her. Kim had insisted on buying it. Jackie sighed and held up the cerulean tank top, feeling so happy.

As she admired her new clothes she didn't notice a certain pink haired witch slip into the bedroom.

She felt arms embrace her from behind and a chin rest on her shoulder. "Well, are you going to say it?" Kim's voice asked.

"S-Say what?" Jackie was aware of their close proximity and she began to heat up, her heart beating quickly.

"Say: 'Kim, I love you'"

Jacqueline gasped. "H-How did you . . ."

Kim chuckled softly and nuzzled the side of Jacqueline's neck. "You were so obvious, I just never clued in this whole time . . . Jackie, you were trying to confess this whole time . . . weren't you?"

Jacqueline turned around in their embrace and stared into Kim's green eyes. "How did you know?" She repeated.

"I just connected the dots. You were always blushing, stammering, staring, and saying things without reason. So, are you going to say it or not?" Kim breathed.

The lantern gulped and tried to sooth her nerves. "K-Kim . . . I-I love you." Jacqueline almost choked on her words, but once they were out they felt so right. She repeated them again. "I love you, be my girlfriend . . . Please? I mean, I know Ox confessed before me and-"

Kim placed a finger on the lantern's lips to silence her. "Jackie, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Jackie gasped and tears came to her eyes. "R-Really?" She wondered.

Kim nodded and hugged her new girlfriend tighter.

"Really. I've been waiting for you to utter those words for forever . . . Thank you so much, Jackie"

The End

**A/N: Okay! So this might not be so great an ending but I really tried x'D please don't hate me for being lame! Okay, so I actually realized a while ago that in every one shot (okay: ALMOST every oneshot) I write they ALWAYS kiss! Not that kissing is bad! But I wanted to write one where there was no kissing. I saw this as the perfect opportunity! Please read and review! I want to know your opinion on this! And, if you want to read something tell me! I love suggestions~!**


	21. I Will Love You Forever

**A/N: Well I haven't been doing so great lately and so I wrote something depressing. This is something that I based off of one of my favorite songs ****_Arms _****by Christina Perri. This song means a lot to me so I wanted to write a bit on it . . . So yeah. Please read and enjoy.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

_Why me?_

This thought kept running through Kim's head as she sat in the hospital hall. Her face was buried in her hands and she was suppressing her tears. Starting yesterday evening everything had gone wrong . . . Her world, her light and her love was hospitalized with severe wounds. Jacqueline her loyal weapon partner had been attacked while she had been out buying a present for Kim for their anniversary. Kim remembered Jackie's face as she had first told Kim that she was going to be buying a present for her.

_"Our anniversary is so soon! Just you wait, Kim! I'm going to buy you the best present you could hope for~!"_

She had said, a happy gleam in her warm brown eyes. Kim had laughed and not taken her seriously. But now? Now her girlfriend was injured so badly. Kim had been sitting in her living room when she had heard a loud commotion going on outside. She had ignored it until someone screamed for help . . .

_"HELP ME! Someone please!" Someone screamed. Kim jumped up and slammed her door open, running out of their apartment and onto the road. Jackie lay on the pavement, in the middle of the road, blood was everywhere. A man and woman stood above her girlfriend, knives in hand. They were killing her beloved . . .!_

_Kim had screamed at the top of her lungs and charged the people without any consideration for her own health. She had punched, kicked and fought as hard as she could. All the while her Jackie was lying on the cold road, losing more and more blood. She had been cut with one of the knives multiple times on her legs, arms and once on her neck. Until finally some bystander called 911 and had saved them._

_An ambulance came and took her girlfriend away. She had begged to come with them in the car but they had refused, ordering her to get rest. The vehicle had zoomed away and Kim collapsed onto the ground, her arm outstretched. Salty tears came down her cheeks and she had curled into a ball, crying._

"Kim Diehl?" The doctor's voice snapped her out of her terrible memory. She shot straight up and ran to him, ignoring the pain in her legs from her wounds that she had not bothered to patch up. The doctor eyed her cuts but didn't question her. She had already refused his help.

"Yes doctor? Please tell me she's okay!"

"Y-You may see her if you'd like," The doctor opened the door for her. Kim glanced at him once more before cautiously entering the room. Antiseptic and other disgustingly nauseating scents entered her nose. She looked at her lovely girlfriend, beat up and bandaged, lying on the hospital bed. Kim clenched her fists and took a few deep breaths.

"P-Please . . . Leave us alone . . ." She whispered. The doctor gave her a sad look as he slowly shut the door with a 'click'.

"Jackie? Please wake up . . . Look at me, love." Kim said stroking her pale cheeks softly. Jackie opened her eyes slowly, the gorgeous brown eyes were dull.

"Kim? You're here . . ." She whispered, coughing harshly afterwards. The sound of her beloved coughing made Kim flinch.

"O-Of course I am." She leaned forwards and touched their foreheads together. "I've been here almost the whole time."

"Kim . . . I-I don't think that-"

"Shhh . . . It's okay, don't talk. Just save your energy."

Jackie shook her head. "No, you don't talk-cough-Just listen to me, okay?" Her voice went a bit hoarse after her words. Kim nodded her head, not having the heart to deny her. "Kim I don't want you to be sad. You mean the world to me and I just wanted your happiness this whole time so . . . When you go home and I- When you go home look in my dresser and . . . " She paused to catch her breath. "You're present will be there . . . I hope you like it."

Kim's eyes widened. "N-No, don't talk like you're going to-" She stopped talking when she couldn't hear Jackie's breathing anymore. "Jackie?" No answer. "Jackie?!" Those luscious red lips uttered no words.

Kim's green eyes widened and she realized . . . Her beloved had died. Jacqueline, the woman she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with was . . . Dead. The lantern that had accepted her witch heritage and made her feel as comfortable as possible in the Shibusen. Jackie, the girl who had showed her love through so many different ways . . . Even her scoldings had been full of love and tenderness.

Everything went silent except for the ticking of a clock. "JACKIE!" Kim screamed, hugging her weapon. She began to cry. Large droplets of water dampening the blankets on Jackie. The doctor came inside and immediately was at her side.

"Miss Diehl? What's the matter?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Why couldn't you save her!" She screamed, slapping his hand away from her. "I couldn't even tell her I loved her one last time!" She broke down, her entire body shaking with sobs. People from the halls could hear her, some even poked their heads in the room to see what was happening.

Everything that happened next was like a nightmare. She remembered clinging to Jackie until the doctor told her that she needed to go home. But anyone who tried to get near her she lashed out at. Even her friends. Eventually they had to subdue her and get Maka to drive her home, tears and all. Life had lost all colour as soon as Jackie had let out her last breath . . .

**After the funeral**

Kim stood by the mound of dirt that showed where Jackie had been buried. Everyone whispered to each other, most likely trying to figure out who would dare utter their condolences first. Kim took a white rose and fell to her knees by the freshly turned soil. She held the white rose up and kissed the petals tenderly.

"Jackie." She said, not caring who heard her. "Please forgive me . . . I should have been better for you. I tried I really did . . . I wasn't even able to tell you how much I loved you one last time . . . But here." She placed the rose delicately on the dirt. "I . . . Love you." Her heart ached awfully inside her chest. She got up and touched the gravestone sadly, her fingertips falling off of the gray stone. "Goodbye . . ." She said her tears trickling down her cheeks and falling to the ground.

Nobody said anything to her. No condolences. After her mini speech they left her alone, not daring to say anything.

Weeks later Kim was grieving even worse than she had at the funeral. Light never entered through her curtains, she stopped dressing in colours, she stopped eating healthily, she even stopped going to school.

She stayed at home and cried until she felt like dying and then she would fall asleep only to wake up again, feeling the other side of her bed for her deceased lover. She missed Jacqueline's heat, her kisses, her hugs and her love. She missed making love to her and hearing her sighs of pleasure. She missed everything . . .

Kim lay on her bed, face down. Her heart was aching. Today was one of the more painful days. Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore, thoughts about Jacqueline kept running through her head. Her smile, her laugh. Every precious moment they had spent together was painfully resurfacing.

Kim got up and trudged unsteadily to the kitchen, opening a cupboard and taking out a knife. She leaned against the fridge and held the knife above her wrist, preparing to slash at her smooth skin. She gritted her teeth and brought the knife down to touch her skin. Closing her eyes she tried to slice herself open. But she could not. She slid to the floor and sat there, crying once more. The knife lay to the side, cold steel gleaming evilly. It looked exactly like one of the knives that had murdered her beloved.

"Jackie . . ." She whispered, falling to the floor and sobbing her heart out. All her depression hit her at once like an ocean of guilt and sorrow. Her world was dark, void of colour and happiness. Why cut when she could kill? She picked up the knife and held it to her throat and then . . .

It felt as though a pair of warm arms embraced her from behind, heat emanating from them, they were so comforting. Jacqueline's scent filled her nose. She breathed in deeply, she had missed that wonderful scent. "Kim, stop please." Jacqueline's voice whispered in her ear. Kim looked over her shoulder and she was met by two brown eyes.

"J-Jackie?" She breathed. Jackie hugged her tighter and closed her eyes.

"It's me." She said. Kim didn't know what to say. She had no idea what was going on.

"What-How . . . Why are you . . . You died though!" Kim broke free from the embrace and stood up on shaky legs. Jackie smiled and stood up as well, it was only then when Kim could see that her 'body' was actually slightly translucent.

"Yes, I am dead Kim. I was given permission from God to come back for a few moments." She went over and kissed Kim's cheek gently. Kim closed her eyes and then hugged her dead lover around the waist.

"Please don't leave me again!" Kim begged. Jackie smiled and embraced her with all the love and warmth possible.

"I will have to eventually . . . But not before telling you a few things." Jackie said, looking into Kim's eyes. Kim looked so confused. Then the lantern leaned forwards and kissed her lips so tenderly. Kim sighed and practically melted. She could feel Jackie's love for her through her kiss.

"Kim, be happy. Don't isolate yourself. Even though I'm dead that doesn't mean everything is over . . . You will see me again in the future, I promise. Find another weapon, spend time with friends. Even find another girlfriend if you have to. Do whatever it takes to make you truly happy. But please, do not hurt yourself." She referred to the knife. "Kim, just know that my love for you runs deeper than the bounds of death. We _will _see each other again. But until that happens, life a good life."

Kim nodded her head. "I'm sorry . . ." She whispered.

"I trust you to make good decisions so please, do what you know is right. And, open the gift I got you." Jacqueline let go of Kim and stepped back. Kim's eyes widened again when she saw her girlfriend was getting more and more translucent, small glimmers of light began to float around her. "I love you. Always remember that."

The lantern then faded away, leaving the witch alone once again. Kim picked up the knife and put it away. She walked over to the Jacqueline's dresser and slid the first drawer open. Her now deceased girlfriend's clothes brought so many memories. She picked up a small package and opened it. She gasped when she saw a necklace. The small silver heart locket had a small engraving on it that read:

_I will always love you_

And when she opened it the picture inside was of them, kissing under the sakura trees, cherry blossoms raining down. Kim smiled and put the locket on. Suddenly, her world seemed a whole lot brighter.

_The End_

**A/N: Well there! I hope that this piece of work made you slightly happy? I know it was pretty bad quality so I'm sorry about that T.T Please read and review! I love to hear your feedback~ *Hearts***


	22. Play it by ear, Jackie

**A/N: **AU: Real Life** OHMYGOSH! Okay, for those who know me you already know this but: I am a HUGE baroque/classical/romantic music fan! So yup, that means Chopin, Schumann, Bach, Tchaikovsky, Hayden, Liszt, etcetera. One of my favorite pianists of all time (she also competed in the most recent Chopin competition) Is Tiffany Poon. Tiffany lead me to Martha Argerich, an exceptional Chopin interpreter. And Martha lead me to one AMAZING cellist! Her name is: JACQUELINE DU PRÉ!**

**I was having this fangirl attack when I realized there was a real live person who played cello named Jacqueline Du Pré! And so that automatically made inspiration! I hope you all enjoy this! It was written while I listened to Jacqueline play cello in a concerto written by Schumann in A MINOR (one of my favorite key signatures). Sorry if I get anything wrong, I am a pianist and not a cellist xD**

**Anyways . . . Sorry for the musical rant :) Please read and enjoy!**

**I don't own Soul Eater (Or Jacqueline Du Prè)**

Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre sat on a hard plastic chair in a room. The room consisted of many musical items. String instruments; percussion; wind instruments and many others. She fiddled with the hem of her short black skirt in anticipation for her teacher to come. Her own instrument, a cello, lay in its case beside her chair. She was turning eighteen in a week and, in celebration, her parents were hosting a huge celebration. There would be champagne; important guests; renowned musicians; a large dinner; a ball and, the highlight of the entire celebration: a cello concerto starring her. Jacqueline Dupre.

Ever since she was a little girl she had been studying cello. She had been playing for more then ten years now. She sighed and began to braid a large section of her long brown hair over one shoulder as she waited. Her teacher was late by ten minutes. He had always drilled punctuality into her every time she was even three minutes late so she was confused as to where he was. She tied her braid off at the end and started on the other side, braiding the hair with her lithe fingers. Soon she had two brown braids going over each shoulder.

"Might as well practice a bit while I wait, right?" She reasoned with herself. She stooped over and picked up her cello which was cloaked with the black case. She unzipped the case and carefully removed the elegant instrument. She settled the cello between her knees and then held the bow a few centimeters away from the strings.

"What to play . . ." She breathed. She decided on practicing her part of the concerto she would be playing at her birthday in a week. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then drew the bow across the strings, creating a warm sound that always made her heart soar. The fingers in her left hand created notes along the fingerboard and her right hand worked the bow across the strings beautifully.

Her lips formed a small and content smile and her heart leapt for joy. She lived for moments like these. Moments where it was just her and her cello, working as one to create beautiful music. The music drew her in and it made her whole. She was completely absorbed in her playing that she failed to notice her teacher had entered the room and was staring at her, analyzing her bow technique and sound.

She finished the piece with an elegant flourish of her bow.

"Bravo, Jacqueline!" Her teacher called as he clapped. Jacqueline jumped and looked over at him.

"Mr. Harley! You surprised me!" She exclaimed in good humor. He smiled and then took a seat in front of her, straddling the chair he sat on. Her teacher was only a little older than she by four years. He had a dashing figure and fine black hair which he styled. He wore a white collared shirt which had the first buttons undone and his sleeves were loosely rolled up to his elbows exposing his toned arms. His blue eyes sparkled in the light and he himself was a fine cellist who had been teaching her for about five years.

"That was amazing! Now, if you only play like that the day of the concerto! You've blossomed into an amazing cellist right before my eyes!" His praise was abundant.

An embarrassed blush tinged her porcelain face. "Thank you very much," she smiled.

He clapped his hands and sat up straight. "Alright! Let's get started!" He checked his silver watch and took note of the time. "We only have about an hour left and- Oh, I do apologize for being late. That was a fault on my part."

Jacqueline smiled and shook her head. "No, no. It's alright, just don't do it next time, right?" She giggled as she mimicked his words exactly. He smirked and then looked at the papers he held in his hands.

"Here, I got some sheet music for you to practice with! I want to analyze your sight reading abilities for ten minutes." He set an alarm and then settled the sheet music on a stand in front of Jackie. "Alright," he clapped his hands. "Begin!"

She immediately drew the bow across the strings and created a loud dynamic. She carried the dynamic on until she recognized the 'mezzo-forte' symbol. She toned the 'fortissimo' down into a softer volume. Her fingers moved quickly along the finger board as she played. Her brown eyes kept flicking back and forth from the sheet music and her cello. Finally she reached the last note which she held for four whole counts until finishing the piece with a flick of her wrist.

"Well done!" Mr. Harley laughed as he clapped his hands once with glee. She smiled and then took a shaky breath, playing complicated pieces always invigorated her.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Harley," she answered politely. He rolled his blue eyes and waved his hand dismissively.

"Please, call me Frederic! No need for formalities, right? We've been friends for more than five years now!"

Jacqueline nodded her head although she had no intention of actually listening to him. She would stick to 'Mr. Harley' just as she would insist he stick to 'Jacqueline' instead of any nickname. Call it woman's intuition but she knew he lusted after her. She could feel it in his gaze. Every so often she would catch him staring at her, or she would feel his touch linger a bit too long after correcting her bow positioning. Even now she saw his eyes were looking hungrily at her legs which held the cello between them. Her short skirt was hitched up to her upper thigh due to the instrument. The cellist moved uncomfortably as his gaze prevailed. She cleared her throat and that seemed to snap him back to the present.

"Oh! Uh, sorry!" He apologized. She could even see a hint of a blush on his tan cheeks. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. It was like this almost every lesson and she was getting quite uneasy. She was extremely uncomfortable with him ogling her all the time. She knew that Frederic Harley could have any woman he wanted. He was rich, famous, muscular, suave, tanned, toned . . . You name it! But she was one girl that he would never have. It wasn't that she disliked him- although he did frustrate her- it was because she was lesbian. She had no interest in a heterosexual relationship. Her mother was the only one who knew, they had decided to hide it from her father who was the strictest one in the family. All Jackie wanted to be happy was a loving girlfriend and her music. Unfortunately all of her acquaintances were as straight as the tail spike on a cello . . . But she couldn't help but hope that somewhere there would be someone for her . . .

"Please, let us continue our lesson." She said after her mental thoughts ended. After the hour had ended she placed her bow across her knees and stretched her arms above her head with a sigh.

"Wonderful work, Jacqueline! I can't wait until next week. Don't forget to practice sight reading and the concerto you will be playing next week. Oh! And go through your technical exercises!" It seemed as though Mr. Harley would never stop speaking . . .

Jackie tuned him out as she put her cello and bow away. She slung the big cello case over her shoulder, the large luggage making her own frame seem tiny. "Thank you Mr. Harley," she said as she stopped at the door. "I await our next lesson with happiness in my heart." She bowed curtly and left the room right along with Frederic.

Her mother was waiting for her outside of the large music academy. The brown haired woman closely resembled her daughter. "Hello, Jacqueline. I trust you did well?" She inquired. The brown-haired girl nodded her head as she got inside of the long black limousine.

"Yes, mother, I did."

The ride home was silent. Jacqueline stared out the window and her mother did the same. They got home and the girl got out of the car and handed her instrument to one of the chauffeur's nearby. He carried it up to the house for her so she didn't have to exert herself much.

"Thank you, sir," she said as he left. Her mother climbed up the stairs beside her and they entered the big white double doors together. Jackie immediately went to her room and put the cello away quickly. She then lay down on her bed and hugged her fluffy pillow to her chest. She closed her dark brown eyes and steadied her breathing. A nap would do her good.

****Later That Evening****

"Mistress! Dinner is served!" A maid called from the other side of her room door. The cellist groaned and sat upright, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stood up and swayed on her feet from her drowsiness. She held onto a nearby chair for support until her dizzy spell had ceased.

She looked in the mirror and brushed her now wrinkled clothes as straight as she could before going down the stairs to dinner. As she entered the dining room she took in her surroundings. Her father sat at the head of the table with her mother on his right-hand side. A crystal chandelier hung above the table, illuminating the room with it's luster. Jacqueline took her seat on her father's left-hand side, as was customary, and then dinner began.

She waited patiently for her father to take the first bite before partaking of the food herself. The dinner was served in it's usual courses: The soup, the appetizer, the salad, the main course and then dessert. She executed perfect manners as she ate: sitting straight, using the correct spoon and/or fork, laying her napkin on her lap, etcetera.

Soon dinner had ended and then each family member was dismissed to their own activities. In Jackie's case, she decided to have an early night.

The days passed quickly and soon enough it was time for her birthday party. She highly anticipated the party, she knew it would be great fun! And, since she didn't know everybody her parents were inviting, maybe she could find a love prospect!

"Miss Dupre. Will you pick a dress or will you leave the choice to me?" Her personal maid, Tanya, asked. Jackie turned to Tanya and shrugged her shoulders.

"How about, you pick it and I say if I like it."

Tanya nodded and then took out a few dresses. "This one is best, I believe." Tanya held up a fine formal gown. It was navy blue and strapless. It had a slit in the leg that went up to her thigh. The dress would hug her curves well and would suit her well. The cellist nodded her approval.

"Help me put it on, please." Jackie stretched her arms out on either side of her and her maid set out to put the gown on her. Once it was on Jacqueline spun a little for amusement. "Very nice choice, Tanya," the brown-haired girl praised

"Y-You're welcome, Miss!"

A knock on her door sounded and she heard her mother speak from the other side. "Darling! The party will start in twenty minutes, I do hope you are ready!"

Jacqueline glided over to the door and opened it, revealing herself to her mother. Her mother smiled and held her arms out to hug her daughter. "You are so beautiful, Jacqueline," the older woman whispered during their embrace. Jackie stepped back with a smile.

"Thank you."

Her mother held out her arm for her daughter to take. "Shall we?" She wondered with the lift of an eyebrow. Jackie laughed softly from behind her hand and nodded her head.

"Yes, I think so." The cellist linked arms with her mother and they walked through the house to a large room in their mansion. It was a ballroom used for parties and other special occasions. As they stepped into the room Jackie took note of the crowd. Men in fancy suits, women in formal gowns and there were no guests under the age of fifteen. She let a refined yet relaxed smile grace her lips as she sauntered with her mother over to her father.

"Jacqueline! There you are, I thought you were still getting dressed," he greeted. Jackie giggled and hugged him for a second.

"No, I finished a few minutes ago."

Her father nodded his head in understanding before turning around and filling a cup with wine. "You are now at the legal drinking age, would you care to take a drink with me?" He wondered, holding up two cups. Jacqueline took one of the cups from his right hand.

"Alright."

"Are you ready?" He held up his wine glass in a toasting manner. They clinked glasses and then partook of the red wine. Jacqueline drank the liquid for a few seconds before cringing and swallowing hard.

"Ewww," she said in disgust. Her father laughed for a while before taking her cup from her and drinking the rest of it.

"You didn't like it?" He teased.

"No, it dried out my mouth and it's disgusting . . ." she stuck out her tongue to add to the joking atmosphere. This action made her mother giggle and her father smirk.

"Darling, why don't you mingle a bit? This is your party and some people here may want to talk with you," her mother suggested. Jackie looked around at the room at all of the guests.

"Okay, I think that's a good idea."

She started to go around the room, talking with a few guests here and there. She had a cup of punch in one white gloved hand as she did so. As she stopped mingling for a bit to take a sitting break she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind herself and saw Mr. Harley.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Jacqueline!" He announced happily. She smiled graciously and fought the urge to smack his hand off her shoulder.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Harley."

****Kim POV****

Kim sighed as she lounged in a chair more towards the back of the room. She was bored and really wanted to find some source of entertainment. Her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Dupre had been close friends all throughout high school. They had lost connection for a while but then a big surprise came when an invitation to "Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre's birthday party" came in the mail. Her mother had been so excited they had ran out that second and bought formal wear for her and her parents. Kim had to admit, the party was amazing. There was gourmet food and famous people. The décor was also glamorous.

She had been admiring the interior design -more like how much it must have costed- when the two hostesses walked into the room. Her jaw had practically dropped to the floor at their beauty. Her eyes traveled over to the younger of the two. She wore a navy blue dress which complimented her beautifully. She assumed that the girl in the navy blue was Jacqueline Dupre.

Ever since Jacqueline had entered the room Kim had kept a constant eye on the girl. Watching as she mingled with the guests of her party and politely engaged in conversation. Kim saw the little lady sit down on a chair, her back completely straight. Kim was about to get up and go talk to her when she saw a man approach. Jealousy flared when the man placed a hand on her shoulder. The man sat down and he talked with Jacqueline. Kim's eyes narrowed when she noticed his blue eyes looking at the Dupre girl's bare leg that poked out from the slit in her dress. She began to edge closer to the pair when she saw the brown-haired girl was getting uncomfortable. As she got closer she began to catch bits and pieces of their conversation.

"You look stunning, Jacqueline." The man praised.

"Thank you, Mr. Harley," was Jacqueline's polite reply. Kim assumed that the man was Mr. Harley.

"Ah, will you promise me your first three dances?" He pressed. The girl seemed to shy away from his question.

"You may have the first dance, not the second nor the third."

Kim saw his hand wrap around her shoulders causing her to flinch. He began to lean in closer to her ear to whisper something in it. It was then when Kim made her move.

"Excuse me, Miss Dupre," Kim announced her presence by a light touch on the other girl's bare shoulder. Jacqueline looked up at her in surprise. Kim smiled gently in return.

"Y-Yes?" Came the stuttery reply.

"Your parents want you," Kim said in hopes she could spirit the girl away from Mr. Harley. Jacqueline stared blankly up at her as if trying to decode her words. Understanding flooded her face and she gently pushed the man's arm off of her shoulders.

"You will have to excuse me, Mr. Harley. My parents need me." With that Jacqueline walked with Kim away from the man and towards her parents. As soon as they were hidden by the large crowd so Mr. Harley could not see them, Kim changed their direction unexpectedly.

****Jacqueline POV****

Jacqueline breathed a sigh of relief when this pink-haired girl came to her rescue. Jackie had been getting extremely uncomfortable with her cello teacher's close proximity and then this girl had come right in time. Jackie knew her parents didn't actually _need _her, but that it was just an excuse to get away from the offending man. The cellist noticed that the girl was leading her out of the ballroom and to her front door. She raised an eyebrow but followed the girl nonetheless.

"Ah . . . This is better," the girl sighed once the front door had closed behind them. Jacqueline turned to the girl and smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kim. Oh, don't bother telling me yours, everyone already knows it," Kim answered. Jackie blushed softly and then looked around them. They stood a little ways off from her front door, on a balcony that connected to the side.

"I see, well, it's nice to meet you, Kim."

Kim smiled and bowed slightly. "So I guess it's your birthday, huh?" Kim tried to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I'm eighteen now . . . A legal adult. It's a bit scary, actually and I- Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to talk in a morbid manner!" She felt embarrassed by the way Kim was looking at her with those green eyes . . . Kim just smirked and looked away.

"It is scary, but you do get used to it."

The girls continued to talk and soon they were laughing like old friends. Jackie felt drawn to this girl. Something about her was appealing and mysterious. Kim wasn't formal or elegant but she had a refreshing aspect to her. Jackie could feel her cheeks heating up as their conversation continued. She was painfully aware of how Kim's shoulder brushed against her own as they stood side by side, leaning against the balcony railing. She could feel her heart rate quicken when Kim reached up and brushed something out of her hair. Or when the pink-haired girl complimented they way she looked by saying: "You look very nice tonight, Jackie."

It felt so different when Kim said it compared to Mr. Harley. And oh the way she said her name! Jacqueline wanted Kim to say it that way over and over again. The cellist knew she could never tire of hearing it uttered by this girl. Jacqueline could only describe this feeling with one word: love. That's right, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dure had fallen in love with a woman on her eighteenth birthday. She wanted to know more about this girl, all of her favourite things, what she liked to do, who she worked for, if she had a boyfriend . . . Everything.

Jacqueline's mind rested upon the last point . . . Did this girl have a boyfriend?

"Are you enjoying yourself at the party?" Jackie asked. Kim smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, huge formal parties aren't really my scene. I don't really know how to act because I'm more a lower class . . . The only reason I'm here is because my mom and your mom were friends in high school," the pink-haired girl answered.

"I could teach you anything you want to know," Jacqueline offered. Kim laughed and ran a hand through her short pink locks.

"Yeah, you grew up with all this fancy schmancy stuff around you so it's first nature to you. I saw on the invitation that there would be some kind of dance."

"A Promenade," Jacqueline corrected. "It's like a ball, so really formal and you do the waltzing and stuff like that. It's after the concerto by Schumann."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "A con-cer-to?" She sounded out each syllable of the foreign word.

"For the cello. I'm playing in it . . . I've been practicing for months now!"

****Kim POV****

Kim was surprised. This girl played cello? "Wow! You play an instrument?" She said before she could stop herself. Jacqueline nodded and giggled softly, Kim couldn't help but notice how adorable her laugh was.

"Yeah, cello. I've played since I was little and, you met him earlier, Mr. Harley is my teacher. He has been for about five years."

"And he seems to want to change your relationship status from 'single' to 'married'" Kim scoffed. The truth was: Kim was jealous. She had already fallen for this heiress long before they even talked for reals. Kim was gay and she had bad luck with love so far. Every decent girl was always straight or not interested. Kim had a slight hope that maybe she had a chance with this girl? But she already had a crushing feeling looming above her that Jacqueline was also straight. Her heart leapt when she heard the cellist's reply.

"You got that right . . . I really don't want to date him . . ."

Kim looked curiously at her. Mr. Harley seemed that he could have any woman he wanted with his dashing looks but for some reason Jackie seemed to shy away from his advances. The pink haired girl had a slight suspicion as to why . . .

"Are you lesbian?" The question popped out of her mouth before she could stop it. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. Jacqueline's head snapped to the side and looked at her with shock. Kim carefully observed her body language as a long silence drew out. The brown-haired girl was fidgeting slightly and blushing like crazy. These actions already confirmed the answer to Kim's question long before Jackie actually spoke.

"Yes . . ." Though it was spoken quietly it seemed that Jackie had shouted it. Kim was about to reply that she, too, was lesbian but they were interrupted.

"Jacqueline! Come! The concerto is about to begin!" An unwelcomed Mr. Harley came to fetch Jackie.

Jacqueline immediately went over to him. She waved shyly at Kim before the two exited the balcony. Kim just stood there for a bit longer, her thoughts racing. Jackie was a lesbian . . . Maybe she had a chance! She wished that man hadn't interrupted them.

****Jacqueline POV****

Jacqueline had her arm linked through Mr. Harley's as he lead her through the mass of guests and up to the stage with the orchestra. She sat down on her chair in the centre of the orchestra and got her cello out. As she settled the cello between her legs she saw Kim enter the room and wave to her. Her heart skipped a beat and she nodded her head in return. A few more minutes of making sure her bow had enough rosin on it and getting comfortable passed, then it came time for the concerto. The orchestra began playing a melancholy melody completed with harmony which added depth. Jacqueline was nervous. A feeling she never really felt when performing. She wondered if it was because Kim was watching her intently.

The girl made note of every measure the orchestra went over and the rise and fall of the concerto. _one . . . two . . . three . . . four! _She counted down the beats until it was time for her to play. She came in strong. Her bow moved fluidly across the strings. Her fingers created notes with ease. Everything was perfect. Her eyes closed as she let the music flow through her, communicating her feelings through her musicality. She opened one eye and peeked out at Kim. The pink-haired girl was obviously amazed.

Jackie smiled happily as she toned her dynamic down to a 'piano'. Soon the concerto was on it's last few measures. The orchestra quieted down, leaving the cellist to complete her solo. This was her favourite part. She finished with ease and a flourish of her bow. The audience was silent for a while as the music sunk in. Then one person began to clap, then another, and another. Soon the entire room was applauding. Jackie glanced at Kim, the pink haired girl was clapping her hands as well.

"That was amazing, Jacqueline!" Her father held a microphone up to his mouth as he spoke. The guests quieted down as he spoke. "Thank you for that beautiful concerto by Schumann! I do believe the orchestra deserves a raise, don't you?"

The audience communicated their agreement through another applause. "Alright, alright! Now . . . Let the Promenade begin!" He announced, raising his arms above his head. The ballroom floor was cleared and the orchestra began to play a waltz by Tchaikovsky. Couples began to dance together. Jacqueline was quickly sought out by Mr. Harley. He bowed and held out his hand. She took it and let herself be pulled onto the ballroom floor.

He took her through the proper steps of a waltz. She could feel him pulling her a bit too close for comfort. There was nothing she could really do about it, however, without causing a scene. She just stared into his eyes and smiled graciously like her mother had taught her. The dance seemed to drag on and she wished for it to be over. Soon enough it was. The orchestra held the last note of the waltz for four whole counts and then finished.

Jacqueline stepped away from him and then curtsied to show her "gratitude". He bowed and escorted her off of the dance floor. The second dance began. This one was a Foxtrot. She smiled when another gentleman asked her for a dance. The dance brought a small flush to her cheeks. Soon it was over as well. Every dance that came on she was asked by another man. She longed for another waltz. Waltzing was her favourite type of dance form.

Then the orchestra granted her wish. They played a very familiar tune: "The Second Waltz" composed by Dmitri Shostakovich. She was once again approached by Mr. Harley. She had to accept him, her mother had said "never turn down a gentleman when he asks you to dance"

He lead her to the floor and she regretfully danced with him. It was over quickly and she sighed with relief. Then her father stood up at the front.

"We have had a request! I will not name their name but I do think it is a good idea. A slow dance!" The announcement brought forth a few whispers of nervousness. "You all know how to slow dance, you've done it in high school. So we have set up a few speakers to play the music through. Please enjoy!"

Usually at a formal dance a 'slow dance' wasn't very common. Jackie was confused as to who had requested it, at a promenade no less. A song begun, it was definitely 21st century material. She noticed that her father had dimmed the lights to create more of a correct atmosphere for this slow dance. She saw a few couples hesitantly begin to dance. Jackie sighed and was about to sit back further on her chair when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Jackie." It was her . . . Kim. Jacqueline looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Hey. It was you who requested this song, wasn't it?" The cellist wondered. Kim laughed quietly and nodded.

"Yeah." Kim held out her hand. "U-Um . . . Do you want to dance? Maybe?"

Jackie took her hand and curtsied. "It would be my pleasure," she answered formally.

They took their place in the ballroom. Kim took her hand and placed her other hand around Jacqueline's waist. Jackie shyly put her hand on Kim's shoulder and then they began to dance. Jacqueline was unaccustomed to this certain dance step so she unconsciously tried to fall into a traditional waltz step every now and then. Kim would laugh and then stop her, correcting her gently. Jackie saw that the lights were so dimmed that nobody could really see them, this brought a whole new level of intimacy to the dance. Jackie stared into Kim's green eyes happily. Time seemed to freeze and it felt as though they were the only two people on the dance floor.

Jackie felt Kim's arm around her waist pull her closer. Jackie instinctively wrapped her arms around Kim's neck, resting her head on the pink-haired girl's shoulder. Kim hugged Jackie around the waist. The cellist could feel their chests pressed together and this caused her face to blush intensively. The feeling of closeness was amazing as they swayed gently side-to-side. It was nothing like when Mr. Harley tried to pull her closer. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. Kim smelled amazing . . . Like vanilla and strawberry candy . . . She nuzzled into Kim's neck as she sought to be closer to her dance partner.

"Jackie . . ." Kim's lips just brushed her ear, causing her to gasp softly. The way Kim said her name sent shivers through her entire body.

"Y-Yes?"

"Guess what?" Kim breathed.

"What is it?"

"I'm lesbian too."

**A/N: I'm just going to leave it there! I really wanted to take my time writing this, which is why it turned out so long. I feel like I usually rush through writing these oneshots and they end up so short. But this time I decided to slow things down and just relax. I'm sorry if this was boring. I really love music and I thought that a musical themed oneshot would be fantastic. In fact, I may even do a few more if you guys like it! Please review! Tell me your thoughts. And, if you have any requests~ Bye!**


End file.
